My Destiny
by ByunXiKim
Summary: Baekhyun dipaksa menikah dengan seorang ahjussi yang berusia 40 tahun, lalu bagaimanakah kehidupan pernikahan mereka? (LuBaek, Yaoi, Crack pair)
1. Chapter 1

**My Destiny**

Main Cast: Baekhyun, Luhan

Other Cast: Kibum, Onew, Heechul, Hangeng, Chen (Bisa bertambah seiring waktu)

Genre: Romance, Family

Disclaimer: Para cast milik Tuhan, SMent, dan keluarga mereka.

Warning: Crack Pair, Official Pair, OOC, yaoi

Happy Reading~

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Kibum hyung, sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu. AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGAN AHJUSSI ITU!" teriak Baekhyun dihadapan seorang namja cantik yang sedari tadi terus memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tapi Baekkie ini hanya satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan kita dari kehancuran. Kau mau perusahaan yang sudah susah payah dibangun oleh keluarga Appamu hancur begitu saja karena keegosisanmu, eoh?" balas Kibum sengit.

"Iya aku tahu, tetapi kenapa harus aku yang menikah dengan ahjussi itu? Kenapa bukan kau saja? Kurasa kau pasti lebih cocok jika menikah dengannya."

"Hey aku sudah punya suami, jadi mana mungkin aku yang menikah dengannya?" jawab Kibum. "Lagi pula kau yang membuat perusahaan berada dalam kondisi sulit seperti ini. Memang harusnya kaulah yang bertanggung jawab. Masih untung aku masih mau membantumu untuk mencari jalan keluarnya." Gerutu Kibum.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Kibum, sepupunya. Memang perkataan Kibum ada benarnya, dia yang membuat kesalahan fatal sehingga perusahaan keluarganya berada ujung tanduk saat ini. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk membangun kembali perusaahan ini adalah dengan menikah dengan pemilik **Shinki Group**. Sebenarnya cara ini sudah biasa di kalangan pemilik perusahaan, tetapi yang menjadi masalah besar bagi Baekhyun adalah dia harus menikah dengan seorang ahjussi yang berusia 40 tahun, sedangkan dia saat ini baru berusia 25 tahun, sungguh perbedaan usia yang terlampau jauh pikir Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kau merasa keberatan dengan cara ini, tapi ini demi masa depanmu, demi perusahaan milik Appamu, hilangkanlah sifat egoismu" cecar Kibum. Dia tahu sepupunya yang satu ini sangat keras kepala dan keputusannya sangat sulit untuk dirubah.

"Pikirkanlah lagi. Aku menunggu keputusanmu" Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah Kibum kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun "Ah aku lupa, tiga hari lagi kau akan bertemu dengan calon suamimu. Mungkin setelah bertemu dengannya kau bisa merubah pemikiranmu tentangnya." Kibum langsung berjalan cepat dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melongo karena mendengar perkataannya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU MENIKAH DENGANNYA DAN AKU TIDAK MAU BERTEMU DENGANNYA. KAU DENGAR ITU?" teriak Baekhyun keras. Walaupun mendengarnya, Kibum pura-pura tidak peduli dan hanya bersikap cuek terhadap perlawanan dari sepupunya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak terlalu keras terhadap Baekhyun? Kau tahukan sifat anak itu seperti apa?" tanya Jinki, suami Kibum ketika mereka sedang ada dimobil untuk pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Tidak, menurutku sikapku kepadanya sudah benar. Dia harus dikeraskan, kalau tidak dia tidak akan bisa mandiri, akan terus-terusan bersikap manja dan tidak bertanggung jawab." Jawab Kibum sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Heh terserah kau sajalah" pasrah Jinki.

Drrrtttttttttttt… Drttttttttttttt..

Ponsel Kibum kemudian bergetar, Kibum tersenyum melihat nama penelepon yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Yoboseo, Heechul-ssi"

"….."

"Ah ne aku sudah bilang kepadanya kalau akan bertemu dengan calon suaminya tiga hari lagi"

"….."

"Ya kuharap rencana pernikahan ini dapat berjalan dengan baik"

"….."

"Ah sekarang? Baiklah aku akan ke sana"

Klik

Kibum mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Bisakah kita ke tempat Heechul sekarang? Dia memintaku untuk ke sana" pinta Kibum pada Jinki yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jinki.

"Dia ingin aku bertemu langsung dengan anaknya yang akan dijodohkan dengan Baekhyun"

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan kesal Luhan melangkahkan kaki menuju ke ruang kerja Appanya. Tadi eommanya menelepon Luhan, dan berkata kalau hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan keluarga dari orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Demi Tuhan, Luhan tidak habis pikir kenapa eommanya mendadak ingin menjodohkan dirinya. Padahal dari dulu eommanya tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal seperti ini. Akan tetapi entah mengapa seminggu yang lalu, eommanya mendadak berkata bahwa dia akan dijodohkan dengan seorang namja dari **Samsil Group**. Eommanya bilang kalau mereka sedang berada di ambang kehancuran dan apabila Luhan dapat membantu mereka untuk bangkit akan membawa untung yang besar bagi perusahaan milik Luhan.

Luhan sendiri adalah anak pertama dari Hangeng dan Heechul, pemilik **Shinki Group**. Luhan memiliki seorang adik yang bernama Yixing. Luhan dipercaya oleh orang tuanya untuk memegang perusahaan mereka di Korea, sedangkan Appanya memegang perusahaan yang ada di China.

Luhan tidak bisa menolak permintaan eommanya ini, karena eommanya sangat keras kepala dan semua keinginannya harus terkabulkan, jika tidak.. Ah Luhan tidak mau membayangkan akibat jika dia menolaknya, bukan hanya dia saja yang akan kena dampaknya, Appanya, dongsaengnya pasti akan terkena juga.

Tok..tok..tok..

Luhan mengetuk pintu ruangan Appanya, walaupun dia adalah anaknya tetap saja dia harus memiliki sopan santun bila ingin masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Masuk.." jawab Appanya.

"Luhaaaannnnnnnnnn, kenapa kau lama sekali hah? Memang seberapa jauh ruanganmu dari sini? Ah kau ini lambat sekali sih" cerocos Heechul tanpa henti ketika Luhan baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Sudahlah Chullie, kau ini berlebihan sekali. Luhan duduklah sini" Kata Hangeng

Di ruangan itu selain ada kedua orang tuanya, juga ada dua orang namja lagi. Luhan membungkukkan badan ke arah mereka dan duduk di sebelah eommanya, tepat dihadapan kedua namja itu.

"Kenalkan ini anakku, Luhan. Dan Luhan ini Kibum-ssi dan Jinki-ssi, Kibum-ssi adalah sepupu dari calon istrimu dan Jinki adalah suaminya" Jelas Heechul.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Luhan-ssi." Kata Kibum ketika menjabat tangan Luhan.

"Ah, ne" jawab Luhan singkat.

"Ternyata anakmu tampan sekali, wah menyesal aku menjodohkannya dengan Baekhyun" goda Kibum. Jinki menatap Kibum tajam. "Ah aniya, Cuma bercanda" lanjutnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

Kemudian perbincangan antara Heechul, Hangeng, Kibum, dan Jinki tentang perjodohan dan nasib perusahaan terus berlanjut, hanya sesekali Luhan menanggapinya, itu juga jika ditanya. Selebihnya dia lebih banyak diam. Biarlah mereka yang mengurusnya, Luhan tidak mau ambil pusing, lagi pula dia memang dari awal tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang daritadi hanya mengaduk-aduk semua makanan yang ada di hadapannya tanpa berniat untuk dimakan. Dia yakin pasti semua makanan itu sudah dingin sekarang.

"Ya Byunbaek, daripada kau terus mengacak-acak makanan seperti itu lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Sudah lama kita di sini. Lihatlah mungkin para waiters di sini sudah bosan melihat kita." Kata Jongdae sambil menatap sekelilingnya dan memang terlihat para waiters yang memandang mereka karena tak kunjung pergi padahal sudah 3 jam mereka di sana.

Baekhyun melirik Jongdae tajam, justru hal yang paling tidak ingin dilakukannya sekarang adalah pulang ke rumah, karena Kibum pasti sekarang sedang ada di sana karena terus-terusan membujuk Baekhyun agar mau bertemu dengan orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Bahkan Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya karena Kibum terus-terusan menghubunginya daritadi.

"Kalau aku pulang sama saja aku menyerahkan diriku secara sukarela ke ahjussi itu" kata Baekhyun sengit.

Ingin rasanya Jongdae melempar sepatu ke muka Baekhyun yang selalu menjawab perkataannya dengan sengit, tapi dia tahu sahabatnya itu sedang dalam kondisi badmood saat ini. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menemuinya saja? Ku rasa tidak ada salahnya" nasihat Jongdae.

"Apa kau gilaaaa? Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata ahjussi dengan banyak istri dan aku menjadi istrinya yang kesepuluh? Kau rela hal itu terjadi pada sahabatmu iniii?" Oke Baekhyun mulai terlalu berlebihan sekarang.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama"

"Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku harus kabur? Ya Jongdae aku numpang dirumahmu ya" Baekhyun memasang wajah puppy eyesnya kehadapan Jongdae.

"Em boleh, asal kau bersedia menikah denganku besok" Jongdae mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun yang disambut dengan lemparan sendok tepat di kening Jongdae.

"Aku sedang serius"

"Oke-oke maaf" kata Jongdae sambil tertawa. "Yasudahlah kau lebih baik bertemu dengannya, dan kalau kau memang tidak tertarik dengannya kau bisa membuat image jelek dihadapannya." Lanjutnya asal sambil meminum ice tea.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, "kau memang teman yang baik Jongdae." Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk Jongdae.

"Ya lepaskan Baekhyun" jerit Jongdae yang dipeluk terlalu kencang. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya "Ah aku pergi. Hari ini kau yang bayar ya" ujar Baekhyun kemudian berlari meningalkan Jongdae.

"KENAPA HARUS AKUU?" teriak Jongdae dan mendapat tatapan maut dari orang-orang yang ada di café itu karena suara teriakannya yang melengking.

"Ah joesonghamnida…."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ingat jangan macam-macam atau berbuat hal aneh ketika bertemu dengannya_

_Berani macam-macam kau tahu akibatnya_

_Bersikap yang sopan dihadapannya_

Perkataan Kibum terus terngiang di telinga Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang menunggu calon suaminya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.15, sudah lewat 15 menit dari waktu yang ditentukan tetapi namja itu belum juga datang.

"Awas saja, kalau sampai 15 menit lagi dia tidak datang aku akan pulang."

"Sudah tua tapi tidak tepat waktu"

"Orang macam apa dia"

"Apa yang dipikirkan Kibum sih? Mengapa dia bisa menjodohkan orang ini denganku?"

Umpatan-umpatan terus saja keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Umpatan Baekhyun berakhir ketika terdengar suara seseorang menyapa dirinya dari belakang.

"Maaf apakah anda yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?"

Deg…

Jantung Baekhyun mendadak berdetak dengan cepat ketika mendengar suara namja itu. Baekhyun membalikan badan untuk menatapnya.

Seorang namja yang berdiri dibelakangnya bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit putih. Sosoknya cukup mainly, ada kumis tipis di atas bibirnya, ada kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung. Rambutnya dibelah tengah dan di beri gel. Aroma maskulin menguar dari tubuhnya.

Namja itu menatap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan heran.

'Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?' pikir Luhan.

"Maaf apakah anda benar Byun Baekhyun?" Luhan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun yang tersadar dari kegiatan -mari manatap dari atas sampai bawah- kemudian berdiri dan membungkung hormat. Baekhyun sendiri bingung kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal itu. Semua pandangan buruk tentang calon suaminya mendadak hilang ketika melihat sosoknya. Memang agak tua, tetapi entah kenapa pria itu terlihat sangat berkharisma.

"Ah ne, Byun Baekhyun imnida"

'Namja ini cantik, lucu, dan mengemaskan. Ku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku mengenalnya terlebih dulu' Luhan tersenyum, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, "Xi Luhan imnida…."

**TBC**

* * *

Annyeongg~ Aku bawa ff baru dengan cast Baekhyun-Luhan

Abis cast LuBaek masih sangat jarang T.T

Maaf ya kalo ada yang gak suka sama pair ini..

Ah jangan lupa reviewnya ya..


	2. Chapter 2

**My Destiny**

Main Cast: Baekhyun, Luhan

Other Cast: Kibum, Onew, Heechul, Hangeng, Chen (Bisa bertambah seiring waktu)

Genre: Romance, Family

Disclaimer: Para cast milik Tuhan, SMent, dan keluarga mereka.

Warning: Crack Pair, Official Pair, OOC, yaoi

Happy Reading~

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Keheningan cukup lama terjadi diantara Baekyun dan Luhan, hanya terdengar suara dari pisau dan garpu yang mereka gunakan. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ku dengar dari Kibum-ssi, sepupumu, kau sangat menentang perjodohan ini, kalau boleh tahu apa alasannya?" Luhan yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berusaha untuk membuka obrolan.

"Tentu saja aku menolak. Mana mungkin aku mau dinikahkan dengan seorang ahjussi yang usianya terpaut jauh dariku. Kau pasti sudah punya banyak istri dan ingin menjadikan ku istrimu yang kesekian" cerocos Baekhyun, dia mengikuti saran Jongdae untuk membuat Luhan mundur perlahan dari perjodohan ini.

Luhan tertawa mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang ceplas-ceplos dan sepertinya dia tidak memikirkannya terlebih dahulu, "Emmm kau terlalu berlebihan menilaiku. Aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku bahkan belum menikah."

"Ah kau pasti bohong" ujar Baekhyun meremehkan.

"Untuk apa aku bohong? Tak ada untungnya juga bagiku." Luhan berusaha sabar untuk menghadapi Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau belum menikah padahal umurmu sudah bisa dibilang cukup tua. Apakah tidak ada orang yang mau denganmu?" sindir Baekhyun.

Demi semua kekayaan milik Appanya, Luhan harus ekstra sabar menghadapi ucapan-ucapan pedas yang terus dilontarkan Baekhyun. Kalau bukan karena dia sudah tertarik dengan Baekhyun, pasti Luhan sudah membalas semua ucapan Baekhyun sama pedasnya atau bahkan Luhan dapat melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar ucapan.

"Ah aku tahu pasti kau adalah seorang yang gila kerja sehingga kau masih sendiri sampai saat ini" celetuk Baekhyun asal.

"Mungkin alasan itu benar dan ku anggap gila kerja itu adalah sebuah pujian. Dan harus kau tahu, awalnya aku juga sangat menolak perjodohan ini. Tapi setelah melihat dirimu, aku merubah pikiranku, aku mau menerima perjodohan ini. Kau sangat cantik dan menggemaskan" Luhan mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun, berusaha untuk menggodanya.

BLUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH

Wajah Baekhyun mendadak memerah, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. 'Aih ada apa denganku? Kenapa ahjussi ini bisa menarik perhatianku? Tapi memang dia sangat tampan' batin Baekhyun. 'Eh apa yang aku pikirkan? Tidak-tidak, aku tidak boleh terpesona dengannya.' Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikirannya.

"Gwenchana, Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Luhan yang kebingungan dengan kelakuan Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang cukup aneh.

"Ah tidak, hanya saja kalau kau menggodaku seperti itu kau semakin tampak terlihat seperti ahjussi genit yang suka mengincar anak muda"

'Aih kenapa perkataan dia sama pedasnya dengan perkataan eomma sih? Dosa apa aku sampai-sampai memiliki eomma dan calon istri yang seperti ini?' batin Luhan.

Perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut dan Baekhyun terus saja mengeluarkan perkataan-perkataan pedas untuk Luhan, tetapi Luhan menanggapi semua perkataan Baekhyun tersebut dengan santai. Luhan tahu kalau Baekhyun seperti itu hanya agar Luhan mundur dari perjodohan ini. Akan tetapi hal itu malah membuat Luhan semakin tertarik dengan Baekhyun dan berencana untuk secepatnya menikah dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga rumahnya. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, keadaan rumah sudah sepi, hanya tedengar bunyi tv yang ada di ruangan itu tanpa ada orang yang menontonnya.

"Aih kebiasaan sekali anak ini, pasti tidak pernah mematikan tv kalau sudah selesai ditonton. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau bayar listrik itu mahal?" gerutu Luhan lalu mematikan tv

"Hei ahjussi kenapa kau mematikan tvnya? Aku kan masih menontonnya" protes Yixing yang baru keluar dari dapur sambil membawa semangkuk ramyun, dia kembali menyalakan tv dan duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Ku kira kau sudah tidur dan seperti biasa tidak mematikan tv. Dan kau memanggilku apa tadi? Ahjussiii? Apa maksudmu Yixing?" semprot Luha.

"Hahahaha hanya bercanda hyung. Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan calon istrimu itu? Apakah berjalan lancar? Tanya Yixing dengan mulut yang penuh dengan ramyun.

"Habiskan dulu makanan yang ada di mulutmu, baru bicara. Hhhh entahlah, aku bingung." Luhan mengela napas panjang. Yixing menatap penasaran hyungnya itu. "Dia sepertinya tidak tertarik denganku, terlihat dari semua sikapnya."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Hyung juga bukannya tidak mau dijodohkan dengannya kan?" Yixing tahu sejak awal mengetahui rencana perjodohan ini, Luhan sangat menentangnya. Akan tetapi Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena keputusan eommanya untuk menjodohkan Luhan sudah bulat. Sang appa, Hangeng, juga tidak menolaknya, karena dia pasti menyetujui semua rencana Heechul atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menentang.

"Awalnya memang begitu, tetapi setelah melihat dia aku langsung tertarik dengannya" kata Luhan. "Ah pasti kalau aku tidak berdandan seperti ahjussi tua begini dia akan tertarik denganku." Luhan menarik kumis tipis yang terpasang diwajahnya dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Memang dia orangnya seperti apa hyung, sampai membuat seorang Xi Luhan jatuh hati padahal baru pertama kali bertemu?" Tanya Yixing penasaran. Yixing tahu betul bagaimana hyungnya itu, Luhan bukanlah seseorang yang mudah jatuh cinta, apalagi mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Dia namja yang cantik, lucu, dan menggemaskan. Badannya pendek dan rambutnya berwarna coklat. Matanya sipit, bibirnya tipis" jelas Luhan sambil membayangkan Baekhyun, "Tapi sayangnya dia bermulut pedas seperti eomma"

"Hahahahahaha kasian kau hyung memiliki calon istri yang bermulut seperti eomma, hahaha kau kualat hyung. Kau kan dulu sering meledek appa" ledek Yixing. "Dan siapa suruh kau mau saja di dandani seperti ahjussi itu oleh eomma?" lanjutnya.

"Kalau aku menolak kau pasti tahukan akibatnya Yixing? Bisa jadi aku akan berada di surga sekarang" Yixing tertawa semakin kencang mendengarnya sampai-sampai tersedak ramyun yang sedang dimakannya.

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk.." Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung Yixing lalu menyodorkan segelas air kepadanya.

"Makanya jangan menertawakanku" cibir Luhan.

"Yah aku kan hanya bercanda hyung. Tapi aku masih penasaran hyung kenapa kau disuruh berdandan seperti ini? Tanya Yixing.

"Hhhhhhhh…" lagi-lagi Luhan menghela napas panjang.

_**Flashback**_

"Tapi bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu Luhan-ssi?" pinta Kibum tiba-tiba.

Luhan yang memang dari tadi tidak menyimak, tidak menjawab, hingga akhirnya sang eomma memukul kepalanya karena tak kunjung menjawab.

"Ya! Sakit eomma!" protes Luhan.

"Biarkan saja" Balas Eommanya ketus. Hangeng hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan ibu dan anak itu, 'Masih sempat-sempatnya mereka seperti itu di depan tamu' batin Hangeng.

"Maaf Kibum-ssi, Luhan anaknya memang seperti ini. Em.. Kalau boleh tahu apa permintaanmu? Kurasa kalau itu tidak terlalu sulit Luhan pasti bisa melakukannya" kata Heechul. Luhan menatap sang eomma dengan sinis. Heechul yang tahu sedang ditatap Luhan hanya bersikap cuek.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu meminta Luhan-ssi untuk melakukan rencana anehmu itu. Mereka mau membantu kita untuk membangun kembali perusahaan saja sudah bagus jangan kau tambah lagi permintaan aneh lainnya" bisik Jinki kepada Kibum.

"Tidak bisa, pokoknya rencana ini harus dijalankan" balas Kibum.

Heechul, Hangeng, dan Luhan menatap keduanya dengan tatapan penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang akan diminta olehnya?

"Sudahlah, cepat katakan saja Kibum-ssi" kata Heechul.

"Jadi begini, Baekhyun itu anak yang manja, sangat keras kepala dan tidak pernah berpikir panjang dalam mengambil suatu keputusan. Dulu memang sewaktu appanya masih hidup dia sangat dimanjakan oleh appanya dan dia sebelumnya juga tidak pernah mengurus perusahaan dulu. Hal-hal itulah menyebabkan perusahaan mengalami krisis ketika diurus olehnya setelah appanya meninggal. Aku ingin sekali dia berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi. Makanya aku bilang ada sebuah perusahaan yang bersedia membantu untuk menangani krisis ini dengan syarat dia harus menikah dengan anak pemilik perusahaan yang sudah berusia 40 tahun. Alasan aku berkata bohong kepadanya adalah untuk kebaikan dia juga, dia tidak bisa terus-terusan bersikap seperti itu. Dan kuharap dengan dia dinikahkan dengan ahjussi berusia matang dia bisa berubah karena harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan suaminya itu." Jelas Kibum.

"Jadi maksudmu Luhan harus berpenampilan seperti ahjussi 40 tahun?" tanya Hangeng to the point.

"Ne, maaf kalau permintaan ku ini aneh." Kibum menundukan kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak enak meminta hal ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Luhan melongo mendengarnya.

'Aku harus berpenampilan begitu?'

'Apakah dia gila?'

"Eih baru awal-awal saja sudah meminta hal yang aneh'

"Kurasa Luhan bi-"

"Mana bisa aku berpenampilan seperti ahjussi? Usiaku saja baru 27 tahun, dan wajahku sangat tidak tampak seperti ahjussi. Mengapa tidak langsung saja kau nikahkan dia dengan ahjussi yang sebenarnya? Kau- Aaahhhhp" ucapan Luhan terpotong karena Heechul mencubit perutnya dengan sangat kencang, Luhan Yakin cubitan itu pasti meninggalkan tanda di pinggangnya.

"Jaga bicaramu Luhan" Heechul menatap Luhan tajam, tetapi kemudian Heechul tersenyum dan tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan yang mengancam, "jadi kau tidak mau anakku?" Heechul mengelus rambut Luhan.

'Mati aku' Luhan hanya bisa menelan ludah. Kalau Heechul sudah seperti ini biasanya kalau dia membantah akan ada bahaya yang akan menghampirinya.

"Appa rasa tidak ada salahnya Lu, siapa tau kau benar-benar bisa merubahnya" Hangeng mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Luhan tidak habis pikir mengapa appanya juga sekarang ikut-ikutan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal itu?

"Oke sudah diputuskan, Luhan bersedia melakukannya" kata Heechul tiba-tiba.

'Ah sudahlah aku menolak juga percuma' batin Luhan pasrah.

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Baekhyun semalam? Apakah berjalan dengan lancer? Tanya Heechul saat mereka sekeluarga sedang sarapan bersama.

"Emmm.. lumayan" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Wah eomma rasa kau mulai tertarik dengannya" ledek Heechul.

"Yah begitulah."

"Appa jadi ingin segera melihatnya, seperti apa dia sampai-sampai kau dengan mudahnya tertarik" kata Hangeng.

"Ah susah aku mendeskripsikannya. Tapi yang pasti dia cantik" jawab Luhan.

"Pasti sama cantiknya dengan eomma. Ah tidak salah aku mencari calon istri untukmu" celetuk Heechul bangga sembari menuangkan air ke gelas Hangeng.

"Iya, dan dia juga bermulut pedas sama seperti eomma" celetuk Yixing pelan tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh yang lainnya.

Hangeng yang mendengarnya langsung menyemburkan air yang sedang diminumnya dan tertawa tertahan.

"Apa? Enak saja kau" protes Heechul.

"Memang benar, Luhan hyung yang bercerita sendiri. Dan aku merasa kasian dengannya kalau dia harus mendapatkan istri yang seperti itu" Yixing menatap Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Kau ini…." Heechul menatao Yixing dengan tatapan mematikan, tetapi diabaikan oleh Yixing yang malah melanjutkan makannya.

"Sudahlah, kalian pagi-pagi sudah ribut" lerai Hangeng. "Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Apakah dia juga tertarik denganmu?" tanyanya.

Luhan menghentikan makannya, lalu menghela napas panjang, "Kurasa tidak"

"Apaaa? Aih orang macam apa dia. Kenapa dia bisa tidak tertarik dengan anakku yang super tampan ini?" cibir Heechul.

"Ini semua juga gara-gara Kibum-ssi dan eomma. Kalau saja kalian tidak menyuruhku untuk berpenampilan seperti itu dia pasti tertarik denganku dan bahkan dia mau menerima perjodohan ini" pekik frustasi Luhan.

"Yak kenapa kau menyalahkan kami? Itukan untuk kebaikan kalian ke depannya" bela Heechul.

"Tapi karena itu juga dia berusaha keras agar perjodohan ini dibatalkan kan? Protes Luhan.

"Sudahlah, kau tetap jalankan saja rencana ini. Perjodohan ini akan tetap berlanjut walaupun dia berusaha keras membatalkannya. Apalagi sekarang kau sudah bisa menerimanya kan? Itu justru akan mempermudah rencana ini" jelas Heechul.

Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Luhan. Dia sangat senang mendengar perkataan eommanya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu appa dan eomma akan bertemu dengan Kibum-ssi untuk membahas hal ini lebih lanjut lagi."

"Rencana bagus. Kalau perlu sekalian saja kalian percepat rencana pernikahan ini" kata Luhan mantap.

Kedua orang tua Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya, sedangkan Yixing hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena hyungnya ini tiba-tiba mudah sekali merubah keputusannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini calon suamimu? Kurasa dia tidak seburuk yang selama ini kau bayangkan" kometar Jongdae ketika melihat foto Luhan yang diambil diam-diam oleh Baekhyun dengan ponsel miliknya semalam.

"Menurutku dia cukup tampan, ya walaupun lebih tampan aku sih" narsis Jongdae.

Sebuah bantal dengan mulusnya mendarat tepat di wajahnya, "Aku sedang tidak bercanda muka kotak" "Yak. Kenapa kau malah melemparku dengan bantal? Lagi pula siapa yang bercanda? Kau jugakan yang menyuruhku untuk member komentar tentangnya" protes Jongdae.

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan pandangan sebal.

"Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa pendapatmu tentangnya? Kau harus menjawab dengan jujur" tegas Jongdae.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. "Menurutku dia sangat berkharisma, gentleman, lumayan tampan sih, tapi stylenya sangat kuno sekali dan kurasa dia juga orangnya penyabar" Baekhyun menerawang sambil membayangkan Luhan. Baekhyun kemudian sadar bahwa yang dikatakannya barusan salah, 'Ah bicara apa aku tadi..' batinnya.

Jongdae tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, "Aih sepertinya kau sudah mulai terpesona padanya, Baekkie~" godanya.

"Ani.." elak Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah terima saja dia. Lagipula dia kaya, kau bisa kembali hidup senang seperti dulu" saran Jongdae.

"Tapi tetap saja aku akan menjadi istri seorang ahjussi tua" Baekhyun berguling-gulingan frustasi di kasurnya.

"Terima sajalah. Usia itu hanyalah sebuah angka, tidak terlalu penting menurutku, apalagi kalau nanti kau sudah mulai bisa menerimanya atau mungkin mencintainya." Kata Jongdae bijak.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya berguling-guling di kasur, tampaknya dia sedang memikirkan kata-kata Jongdae barusan. "Ah kau semakin membuatku pusing, lebih baik kau pulang saja sekarang. Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku untuk menghindar dari rencana ini" Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya lalu menyeret Jongdae untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Jongdae hanya pasrah saja di perlakukan seperti itu karena sahabatnya sedang dalam kondisi mood yang tidak baik saat itu.

'Tadi dia yang memaksaku untuk datang, sekarang malah dia yang mengusirku. Dasar' Jongdae hanya bisa mengerutu sebal dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu kehidupan Baekhyun kembali berjalan lancer seperti dulu. Dia dan Jongdae kembali mengajar les Vocal. Mereka berdua memang memiliki suara yang sangat bagus. Baekhyun menjalankan harinya dengan tenang, karena Kibum tidak pernah lagi menyinggung soal perjodohan itu. Dia malah berharap kalau Luhan mundur karena sikap Baekhyun yang kurang bersahabat dengannya. Tetapi entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa sedih kalau Luhan menolaknya, tetapi Baekhyun segera penepis semua itu.

Kehidupan Baekhyun yang tenang sepeti itu tidak berjalan lama, karena tadi pagi tiba-tiba Kibum mengatakan kalau dia akan segera menikah dengan Luhan dua minggu lagi. Semua hal akan dipersiapkan oleh keluarga Luhan sehingga dirinya tidak perlu mengurus apa-apa lagi. Tentu saja hal itu kembali membuat Baekhyun uring-uringan, apalagi akhir-akhir ini Luhan semakin sering berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada di kamarnya, dia termenung sendiri, masih berusaha memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa lari dari pernikahan itu. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi pernikahan itu akan dilakukan di Belanda. Ya mereka akan melakukan pernikahan di luar negeri karena di Korea masih melarang pernikahan sesama jenis.

"Ayolah berpikir Baekhyuunnnnn"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menemukan caranya?"

"Ini tinggal beberapa hari lagiiii"

"Masa kau mau pasrah begitu saja"

Baekhyun mondar-mandir sedari tadi, berharap aka nada ide cemerlang yang muncul di otaknya.

"Ah aku tahu" seulas seringaian tipis muncul di bibir mungilnya. Dia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Dia lalu mecari kontak Luhan di sana.

"Yoboseo Luhan-ssi"

"….."

"Ya, aku meneleponmu bukan karena rindu tetapi karena aku ada perlu denganmu?"

"….."

"Bisakah kita bertemu di Oh Café? Ada hal penting yang harus ku bicarakan denganmu"

"….."

"Baiklah, kutunggu kau 1 jam lagi di sana." Klik Baekhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Sekarang waktunya menghubungi si muka kotak.. hahahahahaha" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan saat ini sudah berada di café tempat Baekhyun mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Sebenarnya dia heran mengapa Baekhyun kali ini yang mengajaknya. Biasanya dia yang mengajak Baekhyun, itupun selalu ditolak olehnya. Luhan berharap kalau ini adalah sebuah pertanda baik untuknya.

"Maaf menunggu lama" kata Baekhyun, dia kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada dihadapan Luhan.

Namun, Baekhyun tidak datang sendiri. Dia bersama dengan seorang namja yang tidak dikenal oleh Luhan.

"Ah Luhan-ssi, kenalkan ini Kim Jongdae, dan Jongdae ini Luhan-ssi"

Luhan menjabat tangan Jongdae, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Luhan menerka-nerka, siapa Jongdae sebenarnya. Sedangkan Jongdae yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya melihat-lihat seluruh penjuru café itu.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" kata Luhan.

"Aku mau – "

"Ah tidak usah, kami hanya sebentar kok" potong Baekhyun. Jongdae hanya bisa merengur kesal.

"Tumben sekali kau ingin bertemu denganku. Ada apa ya?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Baekhyun kemudian menggenggam tangan Jongdae erat dan menaruh tautan tangan mereka di atas meja agar Luhan bisa melihatnya. Luhan hanya menatap datar. Sedangkan Jongdae semakin kebingungan dan mulai banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Maaf Luhan-ssi, kurasa aku tidak bisa melanjutkan rencana pernikahan ini" kata Baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau aku tidak akan pernah membatalkannya?" tegas Luhan.

"Kau akan menyesal jika melanjutkan rencana ini" Baekhyun memandang Jongdae yang ada di sebelahnya, Jongdae juga memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Baekhyun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke Luhan, "Aku sekarang –" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia agak ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Aku saat ini sedang mengandung anak dari Jongdae ….." Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya dengan Jongdae.

"MWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Heiiii akhirnya FF aneh ini ada juga lanjutannya~

Sebelumnya saya mau bilang terima kasih sama yang udah review~ ah reviewnya buat saya tambah semangat bikin cerita ini.

Dan maaf ya kalo chap 2 ini aneh jadinya -_-v

Jangan lupa review lagi ya :)

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**My Destiny**

Main Cast: Baekhyun, Luhan

Other Cast: Kibum, Onew, Heechul, Hangeng, Chen, Yixing

Genre: Romance, Family

Disclaimer: Para cast milik Tuhan, SMent, dan keluarga mereka.

Warning: Crack Pair, Official Pair, OOC, yaoi

Happy Reading~

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Aku saat ini sedang mengandung anak dari Jongdae….." Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya dengan Jongdae.

"MWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?"

.

.

.

.

.

Mulut Jongdae terbuka lebar ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun itu. Begitu pula dengan Luhan, dia menatap Baekhyun dengan intens.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" Luhan berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

'Aih ahjussi ini tuli atau bagaimana ya? Kalau tuli wajar sih, diakan sudah berumur'

"Aku mengandung anak Jongdae, usianya sudah dua bulan" kata Baekhyun dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Yak Byun, apa kau gila? Kapan kita pernah tidur bersama?" protes Jongdae lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Baekhyun menatap Jongdae sebal karena temannya ini tidak mengerti keadaan, 'Tinggal bilang **Iya **saja apa susahnya sih?' gerutu Baekhyun.

Luhan kembali menatap keduanya bingung, "Benarkah?" tanya Luhan berusaha memastikan.

"Iya aku ti- ahhhhh" perkataan Jongdae terpotong karena Baekhyun menginjak kakinya keras lalu menatap Jongdae tajam. Kemudian tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan sendu.

"Jongdae-ah kenapa kau harus menutupinya di depan calon suamiku? Kita memang sering melakukannya kan? Bahkan kau sudah bilang ingin menikahiku. Makanya aku ingin menjelaskan hal ini kepada Luhan-ssi. Memangnya kau mau kalau darah dagingmu ini dibesarkan dengan appa yang lain? Hiks hiks" Baekhyun menangis. Dia sangat menghayati perannya ini. Dia bahkan sudah berlatih agar bisa acting menangis sebelum pergi ke café ini.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, disatu sisi dia kasihan dengan Baekhyun kalau ternyata semua yang dikatakannya adalah benar. Di sisi lain dia percaya kalau itu semua hanyalah bualan Baekhyun yang memang tidak mau menikah dengannya dan ini adalah salah satu cara untuk membatalkannya.

"Kenapa kau malah menangiss? Harusnya akulah yang menagis karena tidak tahu apa-apa" kata Jongdae pelan yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Baekhyun" Jongdae mengambil tissue yang ada dimeja lalu menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

Luhan dibuat kesal karenanya, "Jongdae-ssi, aku akan bertanya sekali lagi. Apakah benar semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun?"

Glek….

Jongdae tertegun ketika melihat Luhan. Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, seolah mengatakan _kalau kau berbohong kau akan tahu akibatnya_. Tetapi disisi lain dia merasa kasihan dengan Baekhyun. 'Tuhan kenapa aku harus berada diposisi ini?'

"Aku…" Jongdae tidak melajutkan perkataannya.

'Tolong bilang **Iya** Jongdae, hanya kaulah harapanku…'

.

.

.

.

.

**-2 Weeks Later-**

**Belanda**

Baekhyun menatap cermin besar yang ada dihadapannya. Saat ini dirinya memakai sudah memakai setelan jas berwarna putih. Wajahnya sedikit dimake up sehingga membuat dirinya semakin terlihat cantik.

Ya hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Hari yang paling dibenci Baekhyun. Hari yang paling tidak dinantikannya. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat muram. Semenjak tadi pagi dia selalu memarahi orang-orang yang ada didekatnya. Dari mulai tukang make up sampai sang perancang jasnya pun tidak luput dari omelannya.

"Untuk apa kau bercermin terus? Tenanglah kau sudah tampak sangat cantik hari ini" kata Kibum yang baru saja masuk ke ruang tunggu Baekhyun.

"Aku tampan, bukan cantik"

Kibum mendekati Baekhyun lalu mengelus-elus rambutnya. "Aigoo, kau ini cantik Baekkie" Kibum mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Andai saja appamu ada, pasti dia akan senang melihatmu akan menikah" lanjutnya.

"Seandainya appa masih ada, sudah pasti pernikahan ini tidak akan terlaksana hyung" ujarnya pelan.

"Jangan mengharapkan hal yang tidak akan terjadi Baekkie. Sudahlah kau jalani saja ini. Jalani dengan tulus" nasihat Kibum.

"Kalau bicara itu mudah hyung" ketusnya.

"Aigooo... Sang pengantin tetap saja bermulut ketus" Ledek Kibum. Baekhyun acuh, tidak menanggapinya.

"Percayalah padaku, kau akan bahagia dengan pernikahan ini" lanjutnya.

Tok tok tok…

"Masuk" ujar Kibum.

Jinki masuk lalu memeluk pinggang Kibum. "Wah kau sangat cantik Baekhyun-ah. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya ya?"

"Terus kalau kau sudah menyadarinya dari dulu, kau lebih memilih Baekkie daripada aku?" Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kurasa itu mungkin" Kibum semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hanya bercanda yeobo" Jinki mengecup bibir Kibum singkat, membuat pipi Kibum merah. Baekhyun iri melihat pemandangan itu. Dari dulu dia berharap akan menikah dengan orang yang dicintai dan tentu saja mencintainya, dan tidak di dasari dengan paksaan seperti saat ini yang dialaminya

"Yah, kenapa kau melakukan itu di depan Baekhyun?" protes Kibum.

Jinki hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Kibum, "Oh ya aku hampir lupa. Acaranya sudah akan dimulai. Kajja kita ke depan" Jinki mengulurkan tangannya ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mematung sambil menatap uluran tangan Jinki.

Kibum yang kesal karena Baekhyun hanya mematung seperti itu akhirnya menarik tangan Baekhyun. "Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi cepat" kata Kibum sambil menarik Baekhyun.

"Ya ya ya Kibum. Kau ini kasar sekali terhadap calon pengantin" protes Jinki yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berharap saat ini dia memiliki kemampuan supranatural untuk menghentikan waktu untuk menghindari pernikahan ini. Atau berharap ada seorang pangeran yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya dari pernikahan ini seperti yang ada dalam cerita dongeng, lalu dia dan pangeran itu akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tetapi tentu saja hal itu tidak akan terjadi, karena seorang pangeran hanya berada di dalam cerita dongeng dan dia ada dikehidupan nyata. Dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa yang hidupnya harus berjalan sesuai dengan alur cerita yang Tuhan sudah gariskan untuknya.

Dan inilah alur cerita dalam hidupnya, menikah dengan seorang pria yang bernama Xi Luhan yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya dan tidak dicintainya. Dia ragu apakah pernikahan ini akan berakhir dengan cerita bahagia atau sebaliknya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan pelan menuju altar. Di sana sudah ada Luhan yang berdiri menunggu dirinya. Entah mengapa langkahnya menjadi semakin berat. Tangannya menggenggam kencang tangan Jinki yang menjadi best mannya. Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat para tamu undangan yang hadir. Memang tidak begitu banyak yang diundang, hanya keluarga dan beberapa rekan bisnis dari keluarga Luhan dan keluarganya. Tetapi itu bukan berarti pernikahan ini tidak berlangsung dengan mewah.

Heechul yang merancang semua ini, mulai dari dekorasi sampai ke pakaian pengantin. Heechul tidak mau pernikahan putra pertama dan kebanggaannya hanya berlangsung sederhana, sehingga dia bersikukuh untuk melaksanakannya dengan semeriah mungkin. Bukankah tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan keinginan Heechul?

Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun berjalan ke altar dengan tatapan sayu, sebenarnya dia kasihan dengan Baekhyun, tetapi mau bagaimana mana lagi? Haruskah dia membatalkan pernikahan ini? Ataukah membuka penyamarannya yang sekarang berpenampilan seperti ahjussi menjadi Xi Luhan yang sesungguhnya? Tentunya dia tidak bisa melakukan kedua hal itu. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dia sudah terlanjur ikut serta dalam scenario drama yang dibuat oleh Kibum. Bahkan Luhan belum sempat memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun jika dia tahu yang sebenarnya.

Di bangku barisan depan ada keluarga dari Luhan dan barisan depan yang diseberangnya ada Kibum yang duduk bersama Jongdae. Baekhyun melihat Jongdae dengan tatapan sinis. Dia masih agak kesal dengannya. Jika saja waktu itu Jongdae berada dipihaknya tentu saja saat ini tidak akan berada di sini saat ini. Jongdae yang ditatapan sinis hanya membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipis, kedua tangannya di satukan di depan dadanya sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongdae sebelum berlari menghampiri orang itu untuk mencekiknya. Dia kembali menatap Luhan yang masih setia berdiri di depan altar.

Jongdae merasa tindakannya saat di café itu sudah benar. Walaupun dia tahu hal itu membuat Baekhyun sangat kesal dengan dirinya sampai-sampai tidak mau berbicara dengan Jongdae selama seminggu setelah itu.

Situasi semakin tegang ketika Jinki menyerahkan Baekhyun kepada Luhan. Luhan melirik Baekhyun yang tidak sekalipun melihatnya semenjak mereka berdua berdiri di altar. Luhan hanya bisa mengela napasnya pelan.

"Xi Luhan, bersediakah kau untuk menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai istri yang dijodohkan Tuhan untukmu? Maukah kau menjaganya, mengasihinya, dan selalu bersama dengannya waktu dia sakit ataupun sehat?"

"Ya, saya bersedia" jawab Luhan mantap.

"Byun Baekhyun, bersediakah kau untuk menerima Xi Luhan sebagai suami yang dijodohkan Tuhan untukmu? Maukah kau menjaganya, mengasihinya, dan selalu bersama dengannya waktu dia sakit ataupun sehat?"

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang, bibirnya sepertinya kaku untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata kesediaannya. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Ya, saya bersedia" jawan Baekhyun dengan suara pelan dan agak tertahan. Ingin rasanya dia menangis saat itu juga.

Di bangku belakang, Kibum menitikan air matanya. Kibum bahagia karena janjinya kepada Jongwoon, ayah Baekhyun, untuk menyerahkan Baekhyun ke tangan orang yang tepat untuk menjaganya sudah terlaksana. Tetapi dia juga merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi Baekhyun. Sedangkan Heechul dan Hangeng tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena akhirnya pernikahan ini terlaksana. Yixing juga tersenyum bahagia, karena akhirnya akhirnya hyungnya bisa menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya, 'semoga kau bahagia hyung dan kuharap pernikahan ini bisa bertahan lama sampai maut memisahkan kalian' batinnya.

"Sekarang kalian telah sah menjadi suami-istri, kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing"

Glek…. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya pelan.

'Shit, bisakah ini dilewatkan saja?'

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman atau lebih tepatnya menyerupai seringaian. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, ini adalah saat-saat yang dinantikannya, bisa mencium Baekhyun dihadapan semua orang dan sekaligus membuktikan kalau Baekhyun sudah menjadi miliknya.

Baekhyun mendadak menjadi sangat gugup ketika Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi baekhyun kembali terpesona dengan Luhan.

'Tuhan dia tampan'

'Eh tunggu apa yang kupikirkan?'

'Aigoo kenapa dia tidak mencukur kumisnya dulu sih?'

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

'Harusnya aku makan bawang dulu yang banyak tadi'

'Baekhyun pabbo, kenapa baru kepikiran sekarang'

Perlahan jarak diantara mereka semakin sedikit, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Luhan mencium bibir Baekhyun, namun perlahan ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan dibibirnya. Ya Luhan memang tidak bisa menahan dirinya saat ini. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, dan terlepas mengingat mereka membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Riuh tepuk tangan dari orang-orang yang menyaksikan terdengar ramai. Entah mengapa wajah Baekhyun menjadi sangat merah sekarang, dirinya hanya menatap lantai yang ada dibawahnya, tidak berani menatap Luhan ataupun para hadirin yang menyaksikan adegan romantis mereka barusan. 'Sudah kuduga, ahjussi ini akan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dasar pedo' gerutu Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Resepsi pernikahan Luhan – Baekhyun berlangsung di taman gereja tempat mereka mengikarkan janji pernikahan mereka. Semua orang memberikan selamat kepada keduanya. Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar kusut, berbeda dengan Luhan dan lainnya yang tampak sumringah.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu sayang" Heechul memeluk Baekhyun diikuti oleh Hangeng dan Yixing.

"Kamsahamnida Ahjumma, Ahjussi, Yixing-ssi" balas Baekhyun.

"Jangan panggil kami dengan sebutan formal begitu. Kau kan sekarang sudah menjadi istri Luhan berarti kau sekarang adalah anak kami juga. Panggil kami appa dan eomma. Arra?" kata Hangeng.

"Ah ne.. appa" Baekhyun agak ragu mengucapkannya. Sungguh memanggil Hangeng dengan ucapan itu agak sulit baginya karena kembali mengingatkan dia kepada appanya yang sudah meninggal.

"Dan kau juga tidak perlu memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi, Baekhyun-ah" Yixing tersenyum, membuat lesung pipinya tampak terlihat jelas.

Baekhyun mau tak mau membalas senyumannya, "Arra" balasnya singkat.

"Oke kalau begitu, appa dan eomma mau memberikan salam dengan kolega kami dulu" Hangeng dan Heechul kemudian pergi dari hadapan mereka, kemudian disusul oleh Yixing yang tidak mau mengganggu mereka.

"Chukkae Baekhyun-ah, Luhan-ssi. Semoga kalian bahagia" kata Jongdae sembari menepuk bahu Baekhyun dari arah belakang. Membuat mereka memutar tubuhnya ke arah belakang.

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae datar.

"Kamsahamnida Jongdae-ya. Ah iya kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung sekarang" kata Luhan.

"Ne. Ya Baekhyun kau masih belum memaafkanku eoh?" tanya Jongdae.

"Menurutmu?" balas Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah" lerai Luhan. "Ah iya, kau tenang saja Jongdae-ya. Aku akan menjaga anakmu yang sedang dikandung oleh Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hati" canda Luhan yang kemudian diikuti oleh tawa Jongdae dan dirinya. Sementara Baekhyun semakin memasang wajah cemberutnya.

_**Flashback**_

"Aniya, semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu tidak benar. Aku berani bersumpah" Baekhyun bagai disetrum listrik bertegangan tinggi ketika mendengarnya. Dia mengira Jongdae akan berada dipihaknya, tetapi ternyata dugaannya salah besar.

"Jadi perkataan siapa yang benar? Kau atau Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja aku" kata Baekhyun, "Jongdae hanya malu untuk mengakuinya"

Jongdae memukul kepala Baekhyun pelan, "Aih kau mabuk ya? Sudah ku bilang kan? Mana mungkin kau hamil anakku. Tidur bersama saja kita tidak pernah" protes Jongdae. Hal itu semakin membuat Baekhyun kesal dibuatnya.

"Kau dengar sendiri perkataannya Baekhyun-ah? Bisa kau katakana yang sebenarnya? Aku tidak ada waktu untuk menanggapi drama picisanmu itu" kata Luhan sakartis.

"Mungkin Baekhyun menghamili dirinya sendiri" celetuk Jongdae.

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. Membuat Jongdae menjadi diam setelah itu.

"Ya, ya. Aku tidak hamil dan semua itu memang hanya akal-akalan ku saja. KAU PUASSS?"

"Sudah kuduga" Luhan meminum cappuccino miliknya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ku sarankan padamu. Jangan buang-buang tenagamu untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini. Lebih baik kau mempersiapkan diri untuk pernikahan kita yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, bukan malah sebaliknya. Kalau seperti ini kau semakin terlihat kekanakan" Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menuang air ke wajah Luhan saat itu.

"Sudahlah aku sekarang mau kembali ke kantor" Luhan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Setelah Luhan menghilang dari pandangan mereka Baekhyun langsung menjenggut rambut Jongdae dengan keras.

"Appoooo…." Teriak Jongdae.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali Jongdaeeeee?"

"Apa susahnya bilang 'Iya semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu benar'. Apa Susahnyaaa?" Baekhyun semakin mengencangkan pegangan tangannya ke rambut Jongdae. Jongdae hanya bisa pasrah. Berusaha melawan pun tidak bisa, karena entah bagaimana caranya tenaga Baekhyun menjadi sangat besar saat ini.

"AKU BENCCCII PADAMUUUUUU, KIMMM JONGDAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Teriak Baekhyun kencang membuat para pengunjung café menatap Baekhyun heran dan melihat Jongdae dengan tatapan kasihan.

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari setelah selesai mereka melaksakan acara resepsi pernikahan, Baekhyun dan Luhan tiba di hotel yang akan mereka tempati selama di Belanda. Hotel ini berbeda dengan hotel yang ditempati Baekhyun sebelum pernikahannya. _Radisson Blu Hotel Amsterdam_ merupakan salah satu hotel terbaik di sana. Luhan memang sengaja menyiapkan semua ini, dia mempersiapkan dengan matang acara bulan madunya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur berukuran king size yang ada di kamar itu, 'Nyaman sekali rasanya' Baekhyun kemudian menutup matanya, dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Luhan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun lalu mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut membuat Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya lebar dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Apakah kau sudah tidak sabar ingin melakukan malam pertama denganku sampai-sampai kau langsung berbaring di sini?" kata Luhan mencoba menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Luhan dengan kasar, "Jangan pernah berharap ahjussi. Aku tidak akan mau melakukannya" ketus Baekhyun,

Luhan mengacak rambut Baekhyun, "Benarkah? Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi dulu. Apakah kau mau kita mandi bersama?" perkataan Luhan membuat Baekhyun merinding seketika.

"Cih, pikiranmu itu ternyata sangat mesum sekali"

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya. "Aigooo, istriku ini masih tetap saja bermulut pedas" Luhan semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun, hal itu membuat Baekhyun mundur dari posisinya semula sampai dia terpojok karena tidak bisa bergerak mundur lagi.

"Ya.. ya mau apa kau?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun lalu menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu, tetapi tenaga Luhan jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya lumatan-lumatan lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar yang dilakukan oleh Luhan. Awalnya dia memang hanya ingin menggoda Baekhyun, tapi entah mengapa hal itu malah membangkitkan gairahnya.

"Aaaahhhhhhh" sebuah desahan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, membuat Luhan menjadi semakin bergairah dibuatnya. Perlahan Luhan membuka kancing kemeja yang digunakan Baekhyun.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKHHHHHHHHHHH-" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari mulut Luhan yang berhasil menghentikan perbuatannya. Baekhyun menendangnya tepat di titik sensitive miliknya. Baekhyun berdiri dari posisinya dan memandang Luhan yang masih kesakitan di tempat tidur.

"Rasakan. Dasar ahjussi mesum" teriak Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menendang bagian itu Baekhyun-ah? Ah" ringgis Luhan.

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli." Baekhyun kemudia menarik Luhan dari tempat tidur, membuat Luhan terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Malam ini dan selanjutnya kau tidur di sofa. Kasur ini adalah milikku. Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku atau kau akan merasakan hal yang lebih sakit dari itu" ancam Baekhyun.

Luhan bangkit dan perlahan berjalan menuju sofa dengan langkah tertatih, 'Tuhan ternyata dia lebih kejam dari eomma' batin Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Balasan Review~

nur991fah : Iya mereka nikah kok, tenang aja :)

ayuluhannie : Ini udah dilanjut~ thanks ya..

rachel suliss : Luhan akan tetep ganteng kok walaupun 40 tahun ~

StepName : Ini udah di update ya~ thankyu

haeyeolhun : Udah di update niihh. Tapi maaf ya masih kurang panjang :( nanti aku usahain bakalan lebih panjaaaaannngg lagi..

Digichan-chan : Gak berenti ditengah jalan kok, paling ya lama update #plak.. hehehe canda deh~ Kaihun? emm kita lihat nanti... :)

* * *

Segitu dulu bls reviewnya.. Yang lain tetep dibaca kok..

Review lagi ya~

-XOXO-


	4. Chapter 4

**My Destiny**

Main Cast: Baekhyun, Luhan

Other Cast: Kibum, Jinki, Heechul, Hangeng, Jongdae, Yixing

Genre: Romance, Family

Disclaimer: Para cast milik Tuhan, SMent, dan keluarga mereka.

Warning: Crack Pair, Official Pair, OOC, yaoi

Happy Reading~

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Pagi harinya Luhan terbangun dengan tubuh pegal-pegal. Malam itu adalah pertama kalinya bagi Luhan tidur di sofa, walaupun sofa itu empuk tetapi tetap saja tidak senyaman tidur di kasur ukuran King Size yang seperti tempat tidur yang dimiliki. Bisa saja sebenarnya Luhan yang menyuruh Baekhyun tidur di sofa, kamar hotel ini toh Luhan yang membayarnya.

Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih tidur dengan pulasnya. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur sembari memandangi wajah Baekhyun, "Wajahmu ini terlihat sangat damai dan manis ketika tidur Baekhyun-ah, tetapi ketika kau bangun wajahmu ini berubah menjadi menyebalkan" Luhan terkekeh. Dia lalu mengelus dengan lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah ireona" kata Luhan.

Baekhyun terbangun merasakan suara lembut tepat di telinganya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dirinya langsung terkejut ketika melihat Luhan yang tepat berada dihadapannya. Dia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia takut Luhan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh kepadanya ketika dirinya sedang tertidur.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya membangunkanmu. Itu saja" jawab Luhan enteng.

"Benarkah?"

Dibibir Luhan dipasang smirk, dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun. "Memangnya kau berharap aku melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kepadamu, eoh?" tanya Luhan seduktif.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah seketika mendengarnya. Dia lalu mendorong Luhan, membuat jarak yang lebih jauh diantara mereka. "Pikiranmu itu harus dicuci ahjussi" kata Baekhyun sakartis

"Aku hanya bercanda. Ah iya hari ini kita akan berjalan-jalan. Kau tidak maukan hanya berbulan madu di dalam kamar hotel? Ya walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan kalau hanya melakukan 'kegiatan' di kamar" goda Luhan lagi.

"Tidak aku lebih memilih untuk berjalan-jalan saja" raut kesal terpasang di wajah Baekhyun. Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Em, kau mau kita sarapan di hotel atau di luar?" Luhan membalikan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Baekhyun yang kembali berbaring.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi lebih baik di hotel saja, aku sudah sangat lapar" jawabnya cuek dengan mata yang kembali terpejam.

"Jangan tidur lagi Baekhyun-ah. Lebih baik bersiap-siap"

"Bagaimana bisa aku bersiap-siap kalau aku belum mandi pagiii?" kesal Baekhyun, kembali bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Kalau begitu mau mandi bersama?" goda Luhan lagi.

Sebuah bantal melayang tepat ke arah Luhan, namun tidak mengenai dirinya karena Luhan sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi "YAAAKKKK… BERSIHKAN OTAKMU SELAGI MANDI. DASAR YADOOOONNNNG!" teriak Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya terkekeh dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Jujur saja menggoda Baekhyun adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri bagi dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Luhan dan Baekhyun memulai kegiatan berjalan-jalan mereka. Tujuan pertama mereka adalah _Vondelpark_,sebuah taman yang biasa digunakan sebagai tempat untuk bersantai. Mereka menaiki taxi menuju ke tempat ini. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menggunakan sepeda saja, tetapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tidak mengeluh akan ide Luhan ini.

"Aku lelah Luhan-ssi"

"Kenapa harus bersepeda?"

"Apakah kau tidak punya uang untuk membayar sebuah taxi?"

"Kau mau membuat betisku ini membesar karena kebanyakan mengayuh sepeda?" Dan banyak lagi keluhan-keluhan lainnya yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Luhan yang malas mendengar ocehan yang tidak berhenti keluar dari mulut Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah, 'daripada telingaku sudah sakit di pagi hari' begitu pikirnya.

Perjalanan menuju ke taman ini tidak terlalu lama, Setibanya di sana Baekhyun langsung terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan di taman ini, atmosfer menyenangkan amat terasa disini, tidak heran banyak turis yang berkunjung ke sini.

Disini mereka hanya berjalan-jalan santai saja, beberapa kali Baekhyun meminta Luhan untuk memfotonya. Luhan sesekali tertawa kecil ketika Baekhyun berfoto dengan gaya yang agak aneh.

"Sini lihat foto-fotonya" Baekhyun merebut kamera yang berada di tangan Luhan. "Wah hasilnya bagus. Kau ternyata berbakat menjadi fotografer ahjussi" ejeknya. Dia memberikan kembali kamera itu ke tangan Luhan.

"Jangan panggil aku Ahjussi atau Luhan-ssi lagi Baekhyun-ah. Kita sekarang sudah menikah. Tidak perlu seformal itu" protes Luhan.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Harabeoji?" kata Baekhyun asal.

"Yak!" Luhan memasang wajah masamnya, "Kau bisa memanggilku Luhannie, emm yeobo juga boleh" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan panggilan menggelikan seperti itu" ketus Baekhyun, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang menggerutu kesal dibelakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah gereja _Nieuwe Kerk_, sebuah gereja yang cukup tua dan menjadi salah satu tempat bersejarah di Belanda.

"Wooaaaa, jinjja yeppuda" kagum Baekhyun. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat arsitektur yang ada di gereja tersebut.

"Aku jadi ingin menikah di sini" gumam Baekhyun pelan, namun masih dapat didengar Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Memangnya kau ini anggota kerajaan sehingga bisa menikah di sini?" sindir Luhan. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Mungkin sajakan? Aku akan menikah dengan pangeran lalu melangsungkan pernikahan di sini, dan aku akan hidup bahagia dengannya" cerocos Baekhyun asal. Raut wajah Luhan mendadak berubah menjadi kesal ketika mendengar celotehan Baekhyun itu.

'Sebegitukahnya kau tidak menginginkan menikah denganku?' batin Luhan.

Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, dia baru sadar kalau perkataannya barusan menyinggung Luhan.

"Apakah kau merasa tersinggung dengan perkataanku barusan? Mian, aku tidak bermaksud. Itu-"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau mau berfoto di depan altar itu?" kata Luhan memfotong penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Ah boleh" Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke depan altar, Luhan memfotonya beberapa kali.

"Bisa minta tolong fotokan aku juga? Aku juga ingin mempunyai kenang-kenangan di Negara ini" pinta Luhan lalu menyerahkan kameranya ke Baekhyun.

"Oke siap.. Hana, dul.."

Luhan tiba-tiba memiliki ide bagus, "Ah tunggu. Bagaimana kalau kita foto berdua?" ajaknya. Baekhyun terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita memang perlu memiliki foto berdua sebagai kenang-kenangan" jawab Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ingat hanya untuk kenang-kenangan" tegas Baekhyun. Dia takut Luhan akan salah paham dengannya.

Luhan meminta bantuan seorang turis untuk memfoto mereka berdua. Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun, entah mengapa Baekhyun membiarkannya saja tidak mengoceh seperti biasanya.

"Thank you sir" kata Luhan.

"Ur Welcome" balas turis itu.

Luhan melihat hasil fotonya dengan Baekhyun, mereka terlihat sangat serasi. "Wah bagus sekali. Kita seperti ayah dan anak" kata Baekhyun asal.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela napasnya, 'Baru lima menit yang lalu minta maaf, sekarang sudah mengulanginya lagi. Dasar' gerutu Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan-ssi aku lapaarr" rengek Baekhyun ketika mereka baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gereja.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali ja-"

"Arraso… Luhan hyung aku lapar" potong Baekhyun, dia sudah hafal betul apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan.

"Mwo? Hyung?"

"Ne, aku akan memutuskan untuk memanggilmu hyung saja. Kenapa kau masih keberatan? Kau ini, ku panggil ahjussi salah, Luhan-ssi salah, sekarang aku panggil dengan sebutan hyung juga salah. Maumu apasih?" cerocos Baekhyun.

"Ah sudahlah aku tidak mau berdebat. Kau panggil aku hyung sajalah" kata Luhan akhirnya.

"Yasudah.. Ayo makaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn…. Aku laaaappppaaarrr sekaliiiiii" Baekhyun kembali merenggek dengan manja.

"Lapar bagaimana? Kaukan sepanjang perjalanan sudah memakan banyak makanan"

"Tapi itu hanya sekedar cemilan. Aku mau makan makanan utama sekarang"

"Kita makan nanti saja di tempat tujuan kita berikutnya" Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memasang wajah memelasnya.

Baekhyun mengejarnya, "Tega sekali kau membiarkan istrimu ini kelaparan. Suami macam apa kaauuu"

Luhan berhenti karena mendengar perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Jujur saja dia senang ketika Baekhyun mengganggap dirinya sebagai suami, walaupun Luhan tahu Baekhyun berkata seperti itu hanya ketika ada maunya saja.

"Makan di sana saja lebih menghemat waktu" balas Luhan datar. Lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Dasar raja tegaaaa" protes Baekhyun yang berusaha menyusul Luhan yang meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di _PC Hoofstraat_, tempat yang merupakan surganya Belanja di Amsterdam, Luhan dan Baekhyun memasuki salah satu restaurant yang berada di sana.

"Pelayan" Luhan memanggil pelayan di sana menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Iya, mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Kau mau makan apa Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Luhan ke Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan buku menunya.

"Kelihatannya semua menu yang ada di sini enak-enak. Aku jadi ingin semuanya"

"Ingin membuatku bangkrut?" canda Luhan. Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya ke Luhan.

Baekhyun meletakkan kembali buku menu yang dipegangnya ke meja dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi "Kurasa kau tidak akan bangkrut dan jatuh miskin hanya karena aku memesan banyak makanan" sindir Baekhyun, wajah masam kembali terpasang di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah cepat pesan"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "Aku sudah tidak lapar. Nafsu makanku sudah hilang" balas Baekhyun ketus.

"Tadi kau yang merenggek minta makan. Sekarang malah tidak mau. Ah terserah kau sajalah" kesal Luhan.

Sang pelayan yang tidak mengerti dan bingung dengan pertengkaran mereka hanya bisa memandang bergantian keduanya.

"Jadi mau memesan apa?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ah aku mau steak, kentang goreng, salmon, dan cola" Setelah mencatat pesanan Luhan pandangan pelayan itu beralih ke Baekhyun.

"Kalau anda?"

Baekhyun hanya diam, tidak menjawabnya. "Dia tidak makan." Jawab Luhan. Pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang kembali terlibat _Perang Dingin._

Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah luar restaurant yang ramai oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Luhan sesekali melirik Baekhyun dan hanya bisa menghela napas panjang mengingat tingkah istrinya yang sangat _moody_ itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian pesanan mereka atau lebih tepatnya pesanan Luhan tiba. Pelayan yeoja yang mengantarnya bersikap sangat manis kepada Luhan. Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke pelayan itu, ada rasa kesal dalam hatinya ketika melihat yeoja itu menggoda Luhan. Apalagi Luhan juga menanggapi yeoja itu.

Pelayan yeoja itu meninggalkan mereka berdua, namun sebelum itu dia sempat mengerlingkan matanya ke Luhan, membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal dan ingin menjambak rambut yeoja itu.

"Kau yakin tidak mau makan?" tanya Luhan sambil memasukan potongan steak ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya sangat yakin" tegas Baekhyun. Walaupun menolak jujur saja, perut Baekhyun sangat lapar saat ini. Namun harga dirinya lebih besar daripada rasa laparnya.

"Yasudah" kata Luhan cuek.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, Luhan memandangnya dengan heran, "Aku mau pergi belanja saja"

"Jangan pergi sendiri Baekhyun-ah, tunggu sampai aku selesai makan" kata Luhan.

"Aku sedang ingin pergi sendiri Luhan" tegas Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau sajalah" pasrah Luhan, dia lalu mengambil dompetnya dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu credit ke Baekhyun.

"Kalau ingin berbelanja pakai itu saja, aku sedang tidak membawa uang tunai terlalu banyak. Kalau sudah selesai belanja telepon aku"

Baekhyun mengambil kartu itu dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan kembali memakan potongan steaknya, "Sifatnya 1000% sangat mirip dengan eomma. Aku jadi curiga kalau dia sebenarnya anak kandungnya eomma."

.

.

.

.

.

Kurang lebih tiga jam sudah Luhan berkeliling di toko-toko di daerah tersebut, namun dirinya tidak kunjung menemukan Baekhyun. Sedari tadi Luhan berusaha menelepon handphone miliknya tetapi ternyata Baekhyun mematikannya.

"Dia bisanya menyusahkan orang saja" gerutu Luhan. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, berharap akan menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedari tadi.

"Inikan sudah hampir malam" Luhan cemas Baekhyun tersesat dan tidak tahu arah jalan menuju ke hotel. Dia juga takut sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun. Luhan lalu duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di depan salah satu toko sepatu, dia meluruskan kakinya sambil memijitnya.

"Luhan hyung ? Benarkan kau itu Luhan hyung?" sebuah suara dari sebelah kanan Luhan menginterupsinya. Luhan mendonggakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah orang yang memanggilnya. Seorang namja cantik kini sudah duduk di sebelahnya, dia tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putih miliknya.

"Ya, masa kau tidak mengingatku hyung?" namja itu kini memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Tae..min?"

"Ne benar, syukurlah kau mengingatku" Taemin kembali memasang wajah cerianya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hyung? Kau sedang berlibur? Sendiri? Dan ada apa dengan style mu ini? Kenapa kau tampak tua? Dan sejak kapan kau berkumis?" cerosos Taemin tanpa henti. Dia memandang Luhan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Bertanya itu satu-satu Taeminnieee. Aigo kau masih tetap cerewet seperti dulu" Luhan mengacak-acak rambut Taemin, dia tersenyum.

"Dan kau juga masih sama seperti dulu hyung, suka sekali mengacak-acak rambutku" protes Taemin, lalu merapikan kembali rambut hitamnya.

"Biarkan saja" jawab Luhan, "Ah iya sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu ya? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini juga? Ah apakah sewaktu kau bilang akan ke luar negeri itu maksudnya kau ke Belanda?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku yang tadi hyung, baru aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Pertanyaanmu juga sama banyaknya dengan pertanyaanku hyung" cibir Taemin.

"Emmm, baiklah. Aku ke sini dalam rangka berbulan madu, tentu saja aku tidak sendiri. Dan alasan mengapa aku berpenampilan seperti ini ceritanya sangat panjang Taeminnie" Jawabnya Luha.

Taemin membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Luhan, "Jeongmal? Kau sudah menikah hyung? Kenapa kau tidak mengundangkuu? Bagaimanapun kitakan pernah dekat" Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Luhan mencubit kedua pipi Taemin karena gemas, "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengundangmu kalau aku sendiri tidak tahu keberadaanmu dimana?"

Taemin melepaskan cubitan Luhan, dia memegangin kedua pipinya. "Kebiasaan" sunggut Taemin.

"Mianhe" Luhan membentuk tanda peace dengan kedua tangannya.

Taemin bangkit dari duduknya, "Pokoknya sepanjang apapun ceritanya kau harus menceritakannya padaku. Sambil makan malam di restaurant, bagaimana?" ajak Taemin.

Luhan berfikir sejenak, tidak ada salahnya dia mengikuti ajakan Taemin, toh mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tetapi kemudian dia berfikir tentang Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Taemin memastikan, dia mengulurkan tangannya ke Luhan.

Luhan membalas uluran tangan Taemin lalu berdiri, "Baiklah asal kau yang teraktir" goda Luhan.

"Aigoooo~ kau kan sudah lebih sukses dariku, harusnya kau yang teraktir" timpal Taemin.

"Baiklah, sekali-sekali tidak apa" Luhan dan Taemin berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan menuju ke restaurant.

Di seberang jalan dari bangku tempat duduk Luhan dan Taemin terlihat seorang namja mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. Semua kantong belanja yang dipegangnya jatuh ke tanah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kurang bersahabat karena pemandangan yang baru dilihatnya barusan. Dia memandang dengan tajam punggung Luhan dan Taemin yang perlahan menghilang dari padangannya dengan tatapan mata yang tidak dapat diartikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan gelisah. Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, tetapi Luhan juga belum kembali ke hotel.

"Pergi kemana dia sampai jam segini belum pulang?"

"Apa yang dilakukan dia dengan namja itu"

"Kulihat mereka sangat dekat sekali dan Luhan terlihat sangat senang saat di dekatnya"

"Apa mungkin mereka sedang…" pikiran yang aneh-aneh mulai hinggap di kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir semua pikiran aneh itu. Dia membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

"Tapi mungkin saja, diakan ahjussi yadong"

"Ahhh kenapa aku jadi gelisah seperti ini?" Baekhyun merubah posisi tidurnya dari berbaring menjadi telungkup lalu menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal.

"TIDAK BOLEH AAAHHH TIDAK BOLEEHH.. DIA TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN NAMJA ITUU" teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

"Berisik Baekhyun-aaahhh. Ini sudah malam, kau masih saja ribut" kata sebuah suara yang sudah sangat di kenal Baekhyun, pemilik dari suara ini adalah orang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi. Baekhyun bangun dari posisi tidurnya, menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

"Kenapa baru pulang jam segini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara tinggi.

Namun Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, dia malah mengambil baju dari tasnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

'Bukannya menjawab malah mengacuhkanku' kesal Baekhyun.

Ketika baru keluar dari kamar mandi Baekhyun segera menghampiri Luhan dan menghujamnya dengan banyak pertanyaan dan tidak ada satupun yang dijawab Luhan. Namja itu malah merebahkan dirinya di sofa, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Baekhyun yang kesal karena diacuhkan malah menendang-nendang tubuh Luhan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti? Aku lelah mencarimu di sana tapi tidak ketemu. Aku ingin istirahat. Aku untuk ribut dengamu mala mini. Lebih baik kau sekarang tidur" kata Luhan panjang lebar.

Baekhyun kembali ke tempat tidurnya, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut seperti yang dilakukan Luhan.

'Kenapa dia jadi seperti itu? Apakah karena namja itu?'

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau belanja sebanyak ini kemarin?" kata Luhan sambil menatap kantong-kantong belanja yang ada di kamarnya.

"Ne, aku bahkan merasa itu belum cukup" jawab Baekhyun enteng sembari menatap cermin dan merapikan bajunya.

"Mwo? Ini belum cukup? Sebanyak ini kau bilang belum cukup?" tanya Luhan dengan nada tinggi.

"Aih, tentu saja belum. Kalau aku keluar negeri aku biasanya belanja barang yang sangat banyak sekali" balas Baekhyun enteng.

Luhan memelototkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ah ya, kau kenapa pulang malam kemarin?" Baekhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan.

"Aku bertemu dengan teman lalu makan malam bersama"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, dia tidak percaya hanya itu yang dilakukan Luhan. "Benarkah? Kenapa sampai larut malam?" interogasinya.

"Tentu saja kami mengobrol lama karena sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu" balasnya enteng, "memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Ani.. hanya bertanya saja"

Handphone luhan kemudian berbunyi, telihat Luhan yang tersenyum ketika mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya,

"Yoboseo"

"….."

"Ah kau sudah ada di lobby hotel?"

"….."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera turun sekarang"

Klik

Luhan mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Nugu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Baekhyun sangat berharap itu bukanlah orang yang dilihatnya bersama Luhan kemarin malam.

"Chingu yang baru saja kita bicarakan. Hari ini dia akan memandu kita berkeliling. Kajja, dia sudah menunggu di bawah." Luhan berjalan menuju pintu.

"MWWWOOOOO?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa EXO comeback…

Tapi kali ini dipisah lagi ya K sama M nya yah Luhan sama Baekhyun misah dong.. T_T

Ngomongin teaser nih, saya paling ngeri sama Kai, gatau kenapa ngeri aja -_- Tangannya kaya orang berdoa gitu lagi. Teaser si Luhan Ahjussi (?) baguussss, suma ramburnya aja agak kaya mie. Tapi dari semua yang sudah keluar sampai hari ini, paling suka sama teasernya Kyungsoo .-. Oke kita tunggu teaser Baekkie.. Semoga enggak aneh-aneh ya.. Amiinnn…

Chapter ini full dengan LuBaek momen~ ya lagi bulan madu masa enggak ada momennya sih. Ya walapun ada Taemin sih yang agak-agak mengganggu mereka.. hehehehehe =)) Maaf ya Taemin oppa perannya jadi pengganggu kali ini :p

Jangan lupa Reviewww seperti biasa..:)


	5. Chapter 5

**My Destiny**

Main Cast: Baekhyun, Luhan

Other Cast: Kibum, Jinki, Heechul, Hangeng, Jongdae, Yixing, Taemin

Genre: Romance, Family

Disclaimer: Para cast milik Tuhan, SMent, dan keluarga mereka.

Warning: Crack Pair, Official Pair, OOC, yaoi

Happy Reading~

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"Kenapa harus ada dia?" protes Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, dia akan memandu kita selama berjalan-jalan di sini"

"Kenapa harus dia?"

"Tentu saja karena dia sudah lama tinggal di sini jadi dia pasti tahu tempat-tempat yang menarik di sini" Luhan mengambil jaketnya yang dia taruh di pinggiran sofa, memakainya lalu bercermin sedikit untuk merapikan pakaiannya dan rambutnya.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sebal, sepertinya Luhan niat sekali bertemu dengan namja itu.

"Kajja, Baekhyun-ah kita ke bawah. Kasihan dia nanti menunggu terlalu lama" kata Luhan yang sudah berada di depan pintu kamar.

"Aku rasa kita tidak memerlukan seorang pemandu" kata Baekhyun lagi. 'Apalagi dia adalah namja yang bersamamu semalam.'

"Sudahlah tidak perlu banyak protes" sela Luhan.

Luhan keluar kamar lebih dahulu. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun mengikutinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Luhan ketika mereka berada di depan lift.

"Tentu saja. Pasti nanti kau akan bermesraan dengannya seperti semalam" ketus Baekhyun.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tahu kalau dia semalam bersama dengan Taemin.

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya pelan. Dia meruntuki kebodohannya yang kelepasan bicara.

"Bermesraan?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung.

"Em? Lupakan saja. Itu aku hanya asal bicara" elak Baekhyun.

TING…

Pintu lift terbuka, mereka berdua masuk ke dalamnya.

'Pabbo. Baekhyun pabbo. Kenapa bisa kelepasan bicara seperti itu?'

'Ah pasti dia mengira aku mengintainya semalam'

'Dia juga pasti mengira kalau aku cemburu'

'Ah pabbo-pabbo' Runtuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

TING..

Lift berbunyi pertanda mereka sudah tiba di lobby bawah. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mencari sosok namja yang sudah menunggunya di sana. Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat sosok namja itu yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan handphone miliknya.

"Nah itu dia" tunjuk Luhan.

Mata Baekhyun mengarah ke tempat yang ditunjuk Luhan. Dia tersentakm dugaannya memang tepat. Namja itu memang namja yang dilihatnya bersama dengan Luhan semalam.

"Kajja Baekhyun-ah" kata Luhan sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Taemin-ah" panggil Luhan.

Namja yang dipanggil Taemin itu berdiri. Dia tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih yang dimilikinya.

"Hyung. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah lama menunggumu" Taemin berpura-pura memasang wajah kesalnya, tak lupa dia juga sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

"Mianhe telah membuatmu menunggu lama" kata Luhan menyesal.

Taemin memukul bahu Luhan pelan, "Hahahahaha, aku hanya bercanda kok hyung~"

Baekhyun melihat Taemin dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Dia baru bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Taemin sekarang, semalam dia hanya melihat Taemin dari kejauhan. Dia akui namja ini memang sangat cantik, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan yeoja. Kulitnya yang berwarna putih, bibir plumnya yang berwarna merah ditambah lagi dengan senyuman manis yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya itu semakin membuat namja ini semakin terlihat menawan.

Taemin menatap heran Baekhyun yang dari tadi memperhatikan dirinya dengan intens.

"Ini istrimu hyung?" tanya Taemin.

Luhan mengangguk, "Ne, kenalkan namanya Baekhyun" kata Luhan. "Baekhyun-ah, kenalkan dia chingu-ku namanya Lee Taemin" Luhan saling mengenalkan satu sama lain.

Taemin mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan. Namun Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil terus memperhatikan lekuk wajah Taemin.

'Dia benar-benar sempurna. Pantas saja kalau ahjussi ini tertarik padanya' pikir Baekhyun. Ada sedikit rasa iri dalam dirinya terhadap sosok seorang Lee Taemin.

Melihat Baekhyun yang tak kunjung membalas uluran tangan Taemin, Luhan menyenggol tubuh Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah ne, senang berkenalan denganmu" jawab Baekhyun basa-basi tanpa membalas uluran tangan Taemin.

Taemin menurunkan tangannya. "Senang juga berkenalan denganmu" balas Taemin agak canggung.

Luhan yang melihat sikap Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak menyukai Taemin hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Oh iya rencananya hari ini kalian mau ku antar kemana?" tanya Taemin.

"Molla. Kau saja yang tentukan, kami tinggal mengikutimu saja" jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Taemin mengangguk. "Kebetulan aku sudah memikirkan beberapa tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi. Kau pasti tidak menyesal mempercayakanku sebagai pemandu" kata Taemin bangga. "Kajja, kita ke mobilku" lanjut Taemin. Dia lalu menarik tangan Luhan. Sekali lagi hanya tangan Luhan.

Baekhyun yang merasa ditinggalkan hanya bisa merenggut kesal.

'Ya ya ya.. tidak tahu diri sekali namja itu. Seenaknya saja menarik suami orang'

'Eh tunggu.. kenapa aku kesal?' batin Baekhyun. Dia lalu berjalan pelan menyusul Luhan dan Taemin yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudia mereka tiba di tempat tujuan pertama mereka, _Keukenhof Garden_. Setelah Taemin memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan masuk ke taman itu dengan Luhan yang berada di antara Baekhyun dan Taemin.

Taemin menggenggam tangan Luhan. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan mereka. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pura-pura tidak peduli, dia lebih memilih menatap hamparan bunga di sekelilingnya.

"Ini namanya _Keukenhof Garden_, taman bunga yang terbesar di Eropa. Di sini kalian bisa melihat berbagai macam jenis bunga, terutama bunga khas Negara ini, Bunga Tulip" jelas Taemin.

"Kalau hanya taman bunga seperti ini di Korea banyak. Apa bedanya? Kurasa taman ini sama dengan taman bunga yang lainnya" kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku rasa taman ini berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Di sini bunganya lebih indah dan sepertinya tempat ini lebih luas" Luhan menimpali.

"Itukan menurutmu. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu suka dengan bunga, kenapa kau membawa kami ke sini sih?"

Taemin mengerutkan dahinya, "Tadi ketika ku tanya setuju atau tidak untuk pergi ke tempat ini kau bilang terserah aku saja" balas Taemin.

"Oh ya? Kapan kau bertanya? Aku lupa" elak Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, karena sekarang kita terlanjur berada di sini kenapa kita tidak nikmati saja?" Luhan mencoba menengahi.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, kenapa Luhan malah sepertinya berpihak pada Taemin?

Mereka bertiga akhirnya melanjutkan acara perjalanan mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Berbeda dengan Luhan dan Taemin yang sepanjang jalan saling berbicara dan bercanda, malah tak jarang mereka saling menggoda satu sama lain. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal. Kehadirannya seperti tidak dianggap oleh keduanya, ditambah lagi tangan mereka berdua yang masih terus bergenggaman sepanjang jalan.

"Luhan hyung, sampai kapan kita akan berjalan terus? Kakiku sudah sangat lelah, daritadi kita hanya berkeliling tak jelas" renggek Baekhyun sambil memegang kedua lututnya.

Taemin yang tak tega melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya kelelahan akhirnya mengajak Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk duduk dibangku panjang yang ada di dekat sana.

"Ahhh kakiku sangat pegal. Ingin rasanya aku copot untuk sementara" keluh Baekhyun.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Baekhyun-ah. Baru segitu saja" cibir Luhan.

Baekhyun yang sedang malas berdebat dengan Luhan hanya memaki Luhan di dalam hati.

"Kalian berdua pasti hauskan? Aku carikan minuman dulu ne?" tawar Taemin, dia lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Luhan menarik tangan Taemin agar dia kembali duduk di tempatnya, "tidak perlu. Kau duduk saja dulu, kau juga pasti lelahkan?"

'Huh dasar. Kenapa kalau dengan Taemin dia perhatian sekali?' cibir Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana hyung, aku tidak terlalu lelah kok"

"Mau ku antarkan?" Luhan menawarkan diri.

"Aku bisa sendiri hyung" tolak Taemin.

"Sudahlah Luhan, kau berlebihan. Biarkan saja dia pergi membeli minuman sendiri. Ah iya aku titip cola ya" kata Baekhyun.

"Ne. Kau mau minum apa hyung?" tanya Taemin ke Luhan

"Terserah kau saja"

"Okay" Taemin lalu berjalan pergi.

"Kau sepertinya sangat perhatian sekali dengannya" sindir Baekhyun ketika dia melihat jarak Taemin yang sudah cukup jauh sehingga tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Wajarkan? Kamikan sudah berteman cukup lama" sahut Luhan, "Lagipula kami juga sudah lama tidak bertemu" lanjutnya lagi.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya ke arah Luhan, "Benarkah hanya teman? Kurasa kau punya perasaan yang lebih kepadanya"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "Begitukah? Mungkin perkataanmu ada benar."

"Kalau kau menyukainya kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu itu kepadanya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Luhan tidak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang satu ini. Bisa-bisanya dia menyuruh suaminya untuk menyatakan perasaan cinta kepada orang lain. Luhan lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aku tahu, pasti kau sudah menyatakannya tetapi dia menolaknya?" tebak Baekhyun asal. "Kenapa dia menolakmu ya? Padahal kalau dilihat dari sikapnya kepadamu, sepertinya dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama kepadamu"

"Jadi menurutmu aku harus menyatakan perasaanku kepada Taemin?" tanya Luhan.

"Em.. Mungkin" jawab Baekhyun ragu.

Luhan lalu merangkul pinggang Baekhyun. Mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua. Luhan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau rela kalau suamimu ini nanti menjadi kekasih orang lain?" goda Luhan.

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia tidak bisa menjawab. Ditambah jarak wajah mereka yang sanggat dekat membuatnya bertambah gugup.

Cup~

Sebuah ciuman kecil mendarat dibibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memukul pelan kepada Luhan ketika Luhan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ini tempat umum. Bisa-bisanya kau menciumku" protes Baekhyun, semburat merah kembali muncul di wajahnya.

Luhan hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Dia tidak mempedulikan umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun setelahnya.

Karena merasa lelah mengomel tetapi tidak dipedulikan oleh Luhan akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk diam. Dia mengambil handphone miliknya dan mulai bermain dengan benda itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat Taemin yang kembali dengan membawa satu kantung plastik berisi minuman kaleng.

"Apakah aku pergi terlalu lama? Mian" kata Taemin.

"Tidak. Justru kamilah yang harusnya meminta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu" kata Luhan.

"Aniyo. Hanya membeli minuman tentu tidak merepotkan." Taemin mengambil kalening minuman yang ada di kantung plastic, menyerahkan sekaleng lemon juice ke Luhan dan cola ke Baekhyun.

"Setelah ini mau kemana? Masih mau berkeliling di taman ini atau pergi ke tempat lain?" tanya Taemin.

"Bagaimana kalau makan siang? Aku sudah lapar. Kau jugakan Baekhyun-ah?"

"Ne" jawab Baekhyun sambil membuka kaleng cola yang ada ditangannya.

"Baiklah. Kebetulan aku tahu restaurant yang makanannya sangat lezat di daerah sini. Kalian pasti akan menyukainya" kata Taemin antusias

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita setelah ini pergi ke Rijk Museum?" tawar Taemin ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari Restaurant setelah selesai makan siang.

"Andwae. Kau kira aku ke sini untuk study tour makanya kau mengajak pergi ke museum? Aku tidak mau!" tegas Baekhyun.

Taemin hanya bisa mengelus dada karena sikap Baekhyun, kalau saja Baekhyun bukan istri dari Luhan dia pasti sudah mencakar wajah namja cerewet yang ada dihadapannya ini sejak mereka makan siang tadi.

Luhan tertawa kecil melihat Taemin yang mengelus dadanya. Dia tahu kalau Taemin pasti sudah hampir habis kesabarannya untuk menghadapi Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba ke sana Baekhyun-ah. Tempatnya cukup terkenal. Mungkin kau bisa menjadi pintar kalau pergi ke museum" ledek Luhan.

"Maksudmu aku bodoh?" Baekhyun merasa tersindir.

"Akukan tidak bilang kau bodoh" Luhan berpura-pura tidak mengerti. 'Kau tidak bodoh, hanya saja kau jarang menggunakan otakmu' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Pokoknya aku tetap tidak mau" tegas Baekhyun. "Taemin-ssi, bisakah kita pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan saja? Kau pasti tahukan tempat perbelanjaan yang bagus di sini?"

Taemin hanya mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Mwo? Belanja lagi? Bukankah kau sudah berbelanja sangat banyak kemarin? Kau sudah membuat dua credit card ku limit Baekhyun-ah"

"Aih baru duakan? Ayolah kau tidak akan bangkrut hanya karena aku berbelanja banyak" Baekhyun bergelajut manja di lengan Luhan, berusaha merayunya.

'Giliran ada maunya saja dia bersikap manis kepadaku' batin Luhan. "Yah terserah" pasrah Luhan.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar, "Kau memang sangat baik hyunggg" Baekhyun mencubit hidung mancung milik Luhan.

"Kajja Taemin-ssi" ajak Baekhyun, kemudian mendahului Luhan dan Taemin masuk ke mobil.

"Sabar ya hyung menghadapi istri seperti itu" hibur Taemin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan yang sedang meratapi nasibnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wuuuaaahhhh.. Lelahnya, tangan dan kakiku pegal" keluh Baekhyun ketika dirinya dan Luhan baru sampai di kamar hotel. Baekhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Luhan mendesis kesal, tangannya sangat penuh dengan kantung belanjaan milik Baekhyun.

"Hyung, kau satukan saja semuanya dengan belanjaan yang ku beli kemarin" suruh Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan kesal, "Ya! Seenaknya saja kau menyuruh-nyuruhku." Namun Baekhyun sepertinya tidak peduli.

Luhan lalu meletakkan semua kantung yang dipegangnya di tempat yang ditunjuk Baekhyun. Dia menatap semua kantung-kantung itu dengan tatapan miris, "Lima credit card-ku sudah limit karena dia' Luhan membatin.

"Pokoknya besok-besok tidak ada lagi acara berbelanja" tegas Luhan.

"Ne.. ne.. Kurasa itu semua juga sudah cukup" sahut Baekhyun yang bangkit dari tidurnya menuju ke kamar mandi.

'Bagaimana tidak cukup, sudah ada lebih dari 20 kantung belanja di sini' batin Luhan.

Luhan lalu berjalan menuju beranda, dia ingin menghirup udara malam, mencoba menyegarkan pikirannya yang sedang kusut.

Luhan menatap kota Amsterdam yang sangat indah di malam hari. Menghirup udara malam sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Dia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit, melihat bintang di langit yang jumlahnya bisa dibilang tidak terlalu banyak malam itu.

'Hhhhh. Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus bisa menghilangkan sifat buruk dari Baekhyun. Sia-sia kalau aku sudah menyamar menjadi ahjussi tua seperti itu tetapi malah tidak dapat merubah sifatnya' Luhan melepas kumis palsu tipis yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya kini.

'Tapi bagaimana caranya ya?' tanya Luhan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung" Panggil Baekhyun tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Luhan. Luhan yang panik langsung memasang kumis palsunya asal. Lalu berbalik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun sedikit memicingkan matanya, "Kenapa aku melihat kumismu agak miring ya?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

Luhan segera berbalik membelakangi Baekhyun lagi, "Ah kau ini ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin kumis ada yang miring?" elak Luhan. Luhan takut Baekhyun semakin curiga dan penyamarannya terbongkar.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Iya sih. Kurasa aku sudah sangat mengantuk jadi penglihatanku agak terganggu"

"Mungkin. Sudah tidurlah sana" suruh Luhan.

"Hyung, kau juga sebaiknya mandi dulu lalu tidur. Ini sudah malam, udara malam tidak terlalu baik untuk kesehatan bisa-bisa kau sakit nanti" nasihat Baekhyun.

Luhan kembali berbalik ke arah, dia tersenyum lebar, "Jadi kau khawatir kalau suamimu ini sakit ya?" kata Luhan dengan nada manja.

Baekhyun menatap horror Luhan. "Jangan besar kepala dulu. Kalau kau sakit aku jugakan yang repot mengurusmu? Daripada aku repot nantinya lebih baik aku mencegahnyakan?"

Entah kenapa Luhan merasa kecewa mendengarnya, padahal dia berharap Baekhyun mulai menaruh perhatian lebih kepadanya.

"Oh" jawabnya singkat. Lalu dia berjalan dengan lemas menuju kamar mandi.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, 'Kenapa dia? Apakah aku salah bicara lagi?' tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menutup jendela, setelah itu dia menuju kantung-kantung belanjaannya yang di letakkan di pojok kamar.

Baekhyun berjongkok di depannya, mulai memilah-milah.

"Ini untuk Kibum hyung"

"Yang ini untuk si menyebalkan Jongdae"

"Ini kalau tidak salah untuk Jinki hyung"

"Ini untuk siapa ya?"

Ketika Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun masih sibuk memisah-misahkan kantung-kantung yang dibeli untuknya dan untuk orang lain.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur Baekhyun-ah? Katanya tadi sudah mengantuk?" tegur Luhan. Dia lalu merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Hyung kenapa kau tidur di sana? Itukan tempatku. Kau harusnya tidur di sofa" Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Shireo. Tubuhku pegal, kalau aku tidur di sofa yang kecil itu yang ada tubuhku makin remuk" protes Luhan.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan agar bangun dari tempat tidur, "Tapi aku tidak mau satu tempat tidur denganmu"pekik Baekhyun.

"Yasudah tidur saja sana di sofa" balas Luhan.

"Tega sekali kau" kata Baekhyun yang masih setia menarik-narik tangan Luhan dengan kasar.

Luhan yang jengkel dengan tingkah Baekhyun itu akhirnya malah menarik balik tangan Baekhyun, membuat namja itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di atas tubuh Luhan.

Luhan lalu membalik posisi mereka, sehingga dirinyalah yang sekarang berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terbelalak kaget.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tidak mau tidur denganku? Kita inikan suami-istri jadi hal itu memang wajar" kata Luhan.

Luhan menatap mata Baekhyun dalam. "Baekhyun-ah, kurasa sekarang sudah saatnya kita untuk melakukannya. Aku sudah menahannya terlalu lama" bisik Luhan seduktif. Dia membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Jangan ma-" perkataan Baekhyun terhenti karena Luhan langsung melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun mencoba melawannya namun sia-sia karena tenaga Luhan jauh lebih besar. Dia menggigit bibir Luhan agar namja itu melepaskan ciumannya, tetapi Luhan malah semakin ganas menciumnya.

Ciuman Luhan turun ke leher putih Baekhyun, membuat beberapa kissmark di sana. Sedangkan tangan Luhan mulai bergerilya di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Hyuuunnnnhhhh...hentikaaaaannnnhhhhh jebaaallllll" kata Baekhyun dengan susah payah. Namun Luhan tidak memperdulikannya, tangannya mulai mengangkat kaos tidur yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Hentikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnhhhhhhhhh" isak Baekhyun.

Luhan pun menghentikan aksinya, lalu dia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak tega sekaligus kecewa.

"Jadi kau memang benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya sampai-sampai kau menangis seperti ini?" tanya Luhan lirih.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu" Luhan beranjak dari atas tubuh Baekhyun lalu dia berjalan menuju sofa dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sana.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan perasaan iba. Di satu sisi dia merasa sangat bersalah karena menolak permintaan Luhan untuk melaksanakan kewajibannya, padahal Luhan sudah begitu baik dengannya, mengabulkan semua keinginannnya. Namun di sisi lain dia merasa belum siap untuk melakukan hal itu dengan Luhan, entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa tidak rela untuk menyerahkan diri seutuhnya kepada ahjussi itu yang berstatus sebagai suaminya.

"Mianhae" lirih Baekhyun pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Destiny**

Main Cast: Baekhyun, Luhan

Other Cast: Kibum, Jinki, Heechul, Hangeng, Jongdae, Yixing, Taemin

Genre: Romance, Family

Disclaimer: Para cast milik Tuhan, SMent, dan keluarga mereka.

Warning: Crack Pair, Official Pair, OOC, yaoi

Happy Reading~

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Baekhyun mulai terbangun dari mimpinya saat sinar-sinar matahari pagi mulai masuk melalui jendela. Dia mengerjapkan mata sipitnya berkali-kali berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Perhalan dia mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar, kosong, tidak ada Luhan di kamar itu.

'Mungkin dia sedang mandi'

Baekhyun lalu mengambil handphone miliknya yang diletakan di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Tertera satu pesan yang belum terbaca dari Luhan.

_**Aku pergi dengan Taemin, ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus ku bicarakan dengannya.**_

_**Dan kepulangan kita ku percepat, kita akan kembali ke Korea besok, jadi kau beres-beres saja hari ini. **_

'Sebegitu marahnya kah dia karena penolakanku semalam? Sampai-sampai dia mempercepat jadwal kepulangan?' Baekhyun menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur, dia kembali mengingat kejadian semalam. Dia menghela napas panjang, lalu membaca ulang pesan dari Luhan.

Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Tunggu dulu… Hal penting yang harus dibicarakan dengan Taemin? Sepenting apakah hal itu sampai-sampai dia meninggalkanku?"

_Baekhyun memicingkan matanya ke arah Luhan, "Benarkah hanya teman? Kurasa kau punya perasaan yang lebih kepadanya"_

_Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "Begitukah? Mungkin perkataanmu ada benar."_

_"Kalau kau menyukainya kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu itu kepadanya?"_

Baekhyun membelakakan matanya lebar-lebar ketika mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Luhan di taman kemarin siang, "Jangan-jangan hal yang dimaksudnya adalah dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Taemin seperti yang kusarankan kemarin." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, berusaha menghilangkan semua pemikirannya itu.

"Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin" Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi kalau benar.. Ah sudahlah apa peduliku kalau dia benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya kepada Taemin, itukan hak dia. Lagipula ku dan dia menikah bukan atas dasar cinta tetapi atas dasar paksaan." Katanya seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik sekarang aku mandi dan berjalan-jalan di daerah dekat sini. Enak saja dia menyuruhku beres-beres sendirian dan dia bersenang-senang dengan Taemin" gerutu Baekhyun lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Luhan dan Taemin sedang berjalan santai di suatu daerah yang bernama _Dam Square_. Luhan memang sengaja tidak mengajak Baekhyun sehingga menyuruh Taemin untuk datang ke hotel pagi-pagi sekali ketika Baekhyun masih tertidur.

"Jinjja? Lagi-lagi dia menolak untuk melakukan hal 'itu' denganmu semalam?" Taemin menatap Luhan. Dia agak sedikit tidak percaya dengan cerita Luhan barusan.

Luhan mengganggukan kepalanya, "Ne, buat apa aku bohong?" kata Luhan dengan wajah memelas.

Taemin tertawa melihat wajah memelas Luhan. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Xi Luhan yang di masa High School sangat terkenal dan digandrungi oleh banyak orang, baik yeoja maupun namja termasuk Taemin sendiri yang dulu berstatus sebagai hoobae-nya, sekarang malah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh istrinya sendiri. Atau mungkin ini karma karena dulu Luhan selalu membuat terluka perasaan orang yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya? Begitulah pikir Taemin.

Luhan menatap tajam Taemin yang masih tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. "Yak, kau ini bukannya menghiburku atau memberi saran, malah tertawa" protes Luhan.

"Arra.. arra" Taemin menghentikan tawanya. "Tapi kemarin, kenapa dia memasang mimik tidak suka ketika melihat keakraban kita? Ku pikir dia cemburu karena aku terlalu dekat denganmu."

"Mana mungkin dia cemburu. Itusih memang wajahnya saja yang suka terlihat menyebalkan seperti itu." sahut Luhan. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit yang saat itu tampak mendung.

Taemin menjentikkan jarinya ketika sebuah ide yang menurutnya bagus terlintas diotaknya.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kau membuka penyamaranmu saja. Mungkin kalau dia tahu kau itu sebenarnya bukan seorang ahjussi tua dia akan lebih mudah untuk menerimamu" saran Taemin.

"Belum saatnya aku membuka penyamaranku. Kalau dia sudah berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi baru aku bisa." Jawab Luhan.

"Lalu kalau dia tidak berubah apakah kau akan terus membohonginya seperti ini? Bukannya semakin lama kau berbohong kepadanya akan membuatnya semakin marah?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak memikirkan perkataan Taemin barusan. Memang ada benarnya, tetapi mau sekarang atau nanti sepertinya akan sama saja, Baekhyun akan tetap marah karena dari awal sudah dibohongi seperti ini.

"Tapi semuanya sih terserah padamu hyung. Kau yang menjalankannya bukan aku, jadi kurasa kau tahu mana jalan yang terbaik yang harus kau ambil"

"Ne, terima kasih saranmu" Luhan tersenyum tulus ke arah Taemin.

"Tapi aku yakin. Suatu saat Baekhyun akan bisa menerima kehadiranmu hyung. Tetapi kau memang harus berusaha keras untuk itu. Dan jangan menyerah"Taemin menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan pelan, bermaksud memberi semangat kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan ice cream sekarang? Siapa tahu mood-mu bisa membaik setelah makan ice cream" Taemin menunjuk kedai ice cream yang ada di sebrang jalan.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Tapi kau yang bayar ya hyung. Kaukan besok sudah kembali ke Korea dan aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke bandara besok karena aku kencan dengan Minho" lanjutnya.

Luhan mencubit kedua belah pipi Taemin gemas. "Dasar kau ini. Terserah kau sajalah" jawab Luhan. Membuat senyuman lebar terbentuk di bibir plum milik Taemin.

.

.

.

.

.

**Korea**

Luhan mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Dia melihat penampilannya dari atas ke bawah, sudah rapi seperti biasanya, hanya saja kali ini ada yang berbeda dengan penampilannya apalagi kalau bukan peralatan menyamarnya dan tatanan rambutnya yang sangat culun. Dia berani taruhan kalau adiknya Yixing akan tertawa sampai berguling-guling di lantai kalau melihat penampilannya yang seperti ini.

'Ah sudahlah, nanti aku akan melepaskan penyamaran ini di mobil' batinnya.

Ini hari pertama dia kembali ke kantor lagi setelah menikah dan berbulan madu. Padahal dia berharap setelah menikah dengan Baekhyun namja itu akan mengurusinya ketika akan berangkat ke kantor, seperti menyiapkan baju, sepatu, atau sekedar memakaikan dasi. Tapi namja itu tidak berinisiatif untuk melakukan hal-hal itu.

Sepertinya Luhan harus menjalankan rencananya untuk menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai 'istri' yang baik. Semakin cepat Baekhyun berubah, semakin cepat pula Luhan membuka penyamarannya.

Luhan menghela napas kecil. Mengambil dasi yang ada di dalam laci, memilih warna yang sesuai dengan warnanya kemenjanya.

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka, menampakkan Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai mandi keluar dengan menggunakan kaos berwarna putih dan celana pendek.

"Oh kau belum berangkat?" tanya Baekhyun yang mendapati Luhan masih sibuk memakai dasi.

"Belum. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" terdengar nada tegas dari suaranya. "Tentang tugasmu sebagai seorang 'istri'" Luhan menekankan pada kata-kata istri.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, "Tugas? Maksudmu? Perasaan Baekhyun mengatakan kalau hal yang akan dibicarakan Luhan ini tidak mengenakan untuk dirinya, entahlah semoga saja itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Luhan mengambil sebuah kertas dari laci meja, lalu memberikan kertas itu ke Baekhyun. "Bacalah, aku sudah menuliskan semuanya di sana" perintah Luhan.

Bola mata Baekhyun bergerak cepat membaca tulisan tangan yang tertera dikertas itu. Mulutnya terbuka lebar membentuk huruf 'O'

_**Tugas untuk Baekhyun:**_

_**Pagi hari Harus bangun lebih pagi, memasak sarapan, menyiapkan pakaian dan segala keperluan kerja untuk Luhan, bersih-bersih rumah.**_

_**Siang hari Belajar mengelola perusahaan dengan Park Ahjussi ±4jam.**_

_**Malam hari Mempersiapkan makan malam & menyambut Luhan dengan hangat sepulang kerja.**_

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Shireo. Pokoknya Aku tidak mau melakuakan semua hal yang tertulis di sini." Tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah.

"Wae? Semua yang kutulis disitu sepertinya masih dalam batas wajar. Itu memang tugasmu sebagai istrikukan?"

"Tapi aku namja, Luhan. Mana bisa aku beres-beres rumah? Kenapa kau tidak menyewa maid saja untuk mengurus semua ini? Tidak mungkinkah kau tidak sanggup untuk membayar seorang maid?" protes Baekhyun keras.

Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dia menatap tajam Baekhyun "Aku tidak menerima penolakkan Baekhyun-ah. Pokoknya mau tidak mau kau harus melakukan semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali."

Damn. Ternyata ini tujuan utama Luhan mengajaknya untuk tinggal berdua saja di apartement ini.

"Ah dan satu hal lagi. Aku hanya akan memberimu uang bulanan sebanyak 300ribu won. Aku tidak akan memberi lebih. Kau harus mengelola uang itu dengan baik, baru aku akan memberimu lebih"

"Kau pikir uang sebesar itu cukup untuk sebulan? Aku bisa menghabiskannya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari semenit" Baekhyun menatap Luhan tidak percaya.

Luhan menaikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Kalau merasa jumlah itu kurang kau bisa bekerja. Bukankah kau dan Jongdae temanmu itu mengajar vocal? Aku tidak melarangmu kalau kau masih mau melakukannya"

Baekhyun mengepalkan jarinya. Ternyata pemikirannya selama ini salah. Menikah dengan Luhan bukan membuat hidupnya kembali seperti dulu, tetapi malah semakin membuat hidupnya menderita.

"Buktikanlah kau bisa menjadi istri yang baik, rubah semua sifat jelek yang ada dalam dirimu, baru aku akan mengembalikan kehidupanmu yang berjaya seperti dulu" Baekhyun tercengang mendengarnya. 'Apakah dia bisa membaca pikiranku?' tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

"Oh ya, mengenai perusahaanmu biar aku yang mengurusnya terlebih dahulu. Kau belajar saja dulu yang rajin dengan Park ahjussi. Aku akan menyerahkan kepengurusan kepadamu kalau aku menilaimu sudah pantas mengurusnya" Luhan tersenyum meremehkan yang membuat Baekhyun bertambah kesal.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membuktikan semua hal yang kau inginkan itu" kata Baekhyun dengan nada suara dingin.

Luhan mendekatkan dirinya ke Baekhyun, "Aku pegang perkataanmu."

Dia mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di atas meja, kembali menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di posisinya, mencium keningnya. "Aku berangkat dulu." Katanya lembut, lalu bergegas pergi.

Baekhyun menghapus bekas ciuman Luhan dikeningnya. "DASAR AHJUSSI TUA MENYEBALKAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN. AKU DOAKAN SEMOGA KAU MENGALAMI KECELAKAAN DI JALAN" teriak Baekhyun kencang.

Luhan yang sudah menuruni tangga hanya bisa mengelus dadanya pelan. 'Tuhan jangan kau kabulkan doanya itu.'

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mencoret-coret kertas yang ada di atas meja. Dia sudah sangat bosan saat ini, mendengarkan ocehan yang terus keluar dari mulut Park Ahjussi, orang kepercayaan keluarga Xi, tentang cara mengelola perusahaan. Untuk kesekian kalinya mulut Baekhyun menguap lebar, matanya sesekali melirik jam dinding yang bergerak sangat lambat, 'Masih satu setengah jam lagi' keluhnya, mulutnya kembali menguap melihat layar dihadapannya.

"Ahjussi, bisakah kita akhiri saja? Kurasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Aku harus pergi ke tempat les untuk mengajar." Suara Baekhyun menginterupsi. Park Ahjussi atau yang memiliki nama asli Park Jungsoo itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Jeosonghamnida, tapi kurasa belum saatnya untuk menyudahinya. Sesuai dengan perintah Tuan Luhan, aku harus mengajar anda selama 4 jam, dan sekarang baru berjalan selama dua jam setengah" Jungsoo tersenyum lembut, menunjukkan senyuman angelic miliknya ke Baekhyun yang sudah berwajah kusut.

Jungsoo kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya, mengganti satu slide ke slide berikutnya.

"Biarkan saja. Toh dia juga tidak akan tahu kalau kita mengakhirnya lebih cepat." Rayu Baekhyun lagi.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kita akhiri saja." Wajah Baekhyun kembali cerah mendengarnya. "Tetapi hari-hari selanjutnya kita akan belajar sepuluh jam non-stop" terdengar nada ancaman walaupun dia mengatakan hal itu dengan nada suara lembut.

"Andwaaaeeee" protes Baekhyun kembali. "Hhhh, sudahlah cepat kau lanjutkan saja" pasrah Baekhyun. Dia menempelkan keningnya ke atas meja. 'Ini bahkan jauh lebih parah dari masa kuliahku.' Lirih Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk berubah menjadi diri yang lebih baik lagi memanglah hal yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan, itulah hal yang dialami Baekhyun sekarang. Dirinya yang dulu sangat dimanja oleh appanya yang membuat dia menjadi seorang namja yang tidak mandiri sekarang harus berubah. Baekhyun ingin membuktikan kepada Luhan kalau perkatannya yang dulu itu bukannya hanya sekedar ucapan kosong belaka.

Dia melakukan semua tugas yang diberikan oleh Luhan tanpa terkecuali, ya walaupun awalnya dia melakukan semua itu dengan setengah hati, apalagi dia kadang suka kesal dengan sikap Luhan yang kadang baik dan kadang mengesalkan.

Dia masih mengajar vocal seperti yang dilakukannya sebelum menikah, ditambah lagi dia menjadi kasir setiap hari sabtu dan minggu di toko kue milik, Kim Minseok, namjachingu Jongdae.

Kadang Jongdae merasa kasihan dengan nasib temannya ini yang masih bekerja part time, padahal dengan status istri seorang pengusaha sukses harusnya membuat Baekhyun bisa hidup dengan santai tanpa perlu bekerja lagi.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini sudah lewat waktunya makan siang. Sebaiknya kau beristrirahat saja." Jongdae memberikan sepotong roti kepada Baekhyun.

"Gomawo-yo" Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Dia duduk dibangku kasir. Mulai memakan roti yang diberikan Jongdae.

"Seharusnya sekarang kau sedang bersantai-santai di apartement mewahmu sekarang bukannya bekerja seperti ini" terbersit rasa prihatin dari nada suara Jongdae.

"Hei sudahlah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Memang awalnya berat, tetapi kalau aku menjalankannya dengan senang hati semuanya terasa ringan. Termasuk tugas-tugas dari Luhan yang lainnya yang kuanggap berat pada awalnya"

Jongdae tersenyum kecut. "Sepertinya anggapanku yang bilang kalau kau akan kembali merasakan hidup mewah setelah menikah dengannya itu salah besar ya. Kalau tahu begini jadinya, ketika dulu kau bilang hamil anakku aku akan mengiyakannya" sesal Jongdae.

"Tak ada gunanya menyesal. Mungkin ini memang sudah jalannya" kata Baekhyun.

Entah mengapa Jongdae merasa semakin hari Baekhyun semakin berubah, dia berubah menjadi lebih dewasa. Ya walaupun kadang masih suka bersikap kekanakan. Setidaknya dia sudah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang larut malam di hari Minggu adalah hal yang biasa bagi Baekhyun, setiap hari Minggu pasti toko kue milik Xiumin selalu ramai sampai malam. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus bekerja sampai larut seperti ini. Sebenarnya dia sangat menyukai bekerja sampai larut dikarenakan akan pulang ke rumah ketika Luhan sudah tertidur.

Namun tidak hari ini. Baekhyun mendapati lampu kamar yang masih menyala ketika dia baru pulang kerja. Baekhyun yang mendapati Luhan sedang berdiri di beranda menghampiri suaminya itu.

"Hyung, tumben kau belum tidur." Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Aku sengaja menunggumu pulang" sahut Luhan. Baekhyun menaikan alisnya, memasang raut wajah bingung.

Luhan mengelus pelan pipi Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah, apakah kau bahagia hidup bersamaku?" tanyanya pelan. Tergambar raut sedih diwajahnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Luhan ternyum kecil. "Ya, apakah kau bahagia menjalankan hidupmu yang sekarang? Entah kenapa aku merasa kau sepertinya tertekan dengan caraku yang mendidikmu terlalu keras"

Baekhyun mengernyit heran. "Tentu saja tidak.. Emm memang awalnya aku merasa tertekan, tetapi sekarang sudah tidak. Aku bahkan hampir berhasil membuktikan kepadamu kalau aku bisa menjadi seperti apa yang kau inginkan" jawabnya dengan nada bangga.

"Baguslah kalau kau merasa seperti itu"

Luhan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat. "Maaf kalau selama ini aku menuntut banyak darimu, aku bukan suami yang baik. Tapia da satu hal yang perlu kau tahu kalau aku sangat menyayangimu"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Luhan, memegang kening suaminya itu, suhunya normal.

"Hyung, kau salah makan ya tadi sampai-sampai berbicara seperti ini?"

"Hey aku berbicara serius tahu, enak saja kau bilang aku salah makan"

Melihat Luhan yang bersikap seperti itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Habisnya sikapmu aneh sih" ledeknya.

Luhan menangkup kedua belah pipi Baekhyun. Namja itu perlahan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merasakan sensasi yang aneh pada tubuhnya dan membalas ciuman Luhan itu. Luhan menyeringan kecil disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Luhan mengendong tubuh Baekhyun, membawanya ke ranjang kamarnya. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Luhan.

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya menatap mata Baekhyun dalam.

"Bolehkan aku melakakukannya sekarang?" pinta Luhan.

Baekhyun tidak tahu sihir apa yang digunakan Luhan saat ini sehingga membuatnya dengan mudah mengganggukan kepalanya, memberikan izin kepada suaminya itu.

Luhan kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun, kali ini menjadi ciuman yang lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

"Euuunnnggghhhhhhhhh….." Baekhyun melenguh ketika Luhan semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Membuat hasrat Luhan menjadi semakin menjadi karenanya.

Luhan mulai melepas baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan juga dirinya. Menindih tubuh kecil Baekhyun dan kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun yang sudah agak membengkak.

Bibir Luhan turun ke rahang Baekhyun, menciumnya beberapa kali lalu turun ke leher putih Baekhyun.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Baekhyun kembali mendesah ketika Luhan mencium, menghisap, dan mengigit kecil lehernya.

Sementara itu tangan Luhan meraba semua bagian sentitive tubuh Baekhyun yang membuat namja itu semakin hilang kendali karenanya.

Setiap sentuhan Luhan membuatnya mendesah tak karuan.

Baru pertama kalinya dia merasakan hal ini dalam hidupnya. Hal yang selama ini dia tidak ingin lakukan dengan suaminya itu malah terjadi malam ini.

Dia tidak bisa menggambarkan rasanya ketika tubuh mereka berdua menyatu. Sakit, perih, dan nikmat ketika semua berkumpul menjadi satu.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Fiuh akhirnya bisa lanjutin ini setelah otak mandet-_-**

**Maaf ya kalau ceritanya pendek, kecepetan, gak jelas, agak maksa atau apapun .-. yah namanya juga masih amatiran~ **

Dan seperti biasa, reviewnya jangan lupa ya ^^


End file.
